Vivir Sin Ti PARTE UNA
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 5. A.U Ranma es un niño de 6 años y acaba de recibir una noticia increíble: Va a tener una prometida. Sus padres, además, pretenden llevarle hasta el dojo de artes marciales donde vive la susodicha para que la conozca a ella y a su familia. Pero Ranma no quiere para nada una prometida y por eso, no piensa ponerselo nada fácil a sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 5****: 18/11—02/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Primera Parte: con 6 años.

**1.**

—Prometida—

.

—¿Qué voy a tener una qué, mamá?

—Una prometida, Ranma.

—¿Qué es una prometida?

Su madre le sonrió como hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía, estirando bien sus finos labios y mostrando un poco los dientes. Ranma se sintió bien al verla, incluso un poco satisfecho; porque esa sonrisa era obra suya.

Había notado que su madre no estaba muy contenta últimamente. Se mostraba seria y apagada, ya no le buscaba para jugar sino que le sugería jugar con sus amigos fuera de la casa mientras ella se escabullía a su dormitorio y se quedaba allí, largas horas, en silencio. Y las discusiones, sí; Ranma había oído discutir a sus padres durante las últimas noches encerrados también en su dormitorio, pero no había logrado descubrir el motivo por el que esto ocurría.

A fin de cuentas solo tenía seis años.

Había oído frases sueltas que no acababa de entender, y aunque tenía la vaga sospecha de que tenía algo que ver con él, su mente era aún demasiado inmadura como para unir las piezas correctamente y descubrir la verdad.

Pero aquel día las cosas habían sido distintas desde primera hora de la mañana. Hasta un niño pequeño puede sentirlo cuando hay un sentimiento de expectación tan grande llenando su casa. Lo soportó durante el desayuno y siguió con sus tareas habituales hasta que decidió preguntar a su madre.

Y esa fue la respuesta que ella le ofreció: _Vas a tener una prometida._

—Una prometida es… la persona con la que te casarás algún día —Le explicó.

Ranma torció la cabeza.

—¿Casarme?

—Cuando seas mayor, claro.

—¿Cómo… papá y tú?

La sonrisa de Nodoka se hizo más pequeña, fue casi imperceptible pero su hijo notó el cambio de algún modo.

—Sí, Ranma. Así es.

El pequeño caviló sobre ello, aunque no demasiado. Las peleas entre sus padres eran una novedad demasiado desagradable para él, y por eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al pensar en matrimonio. Negó con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los puños a la altura del pecho para dar énfasis a su rechazo.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme! —exclamó, decidido—. ¡No quiero ninguna prometida tonta!

Su madre se movió a la velocidad del rayo y le dio un capón en la cabeza.

—Tu prometida no es tonta, así que no hables así de ella —le indicó, severa—. Un auténtico hombre jamás insulta a una mujer.

—Pero…

—No, Ranma. Esto es muy importante. Pide disculpas.

—¡Pero si ella ni siquiera me ha oído!

—Pide disculpas como un hombre.

Al niño no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su madre; no por el capón, ni porque le interesara ser un hombre como ella decía; lo hizo porque quería que su madre volviera a sonreír.

Después de eso Nodoka le explicó que ese día irían a visitar la casa de su futura prometida. Al parecer se trataba de la hija de un amigo de su padre con el que había entrenado durante su juventud; el susodicho ahora tenía un dojo donde enseñaba el estilo libre "todo-vale" que también practicaba Genma.

Eso sí le interesó.

Ranma sabía que su padre era un artista marcial, alguien fuerte que sabía pelear y era capaz de vencer a cualquiera que le desafiara. Y aunque su padre a menudo hablaba de entrenarle y enseñarle el arte, hasta el momento Ranma había esperado con impaciencia sin que nada ocurriera. Genma Saotome solía pasar más tiempo perdido en sus viajes de entrenamiento que en casa con su madre y con él, y cuando regresaba de una temporada fuera volvía cansado y de mal humor. Aunque el niño se le acercara para preguntarle cuando comenzaría su entrenamiento, el hombre solía responderle con un gruñido.

—_¡No seas impaciente, niño! ¡Yo decidiré cuando estás listo!_

Pero ese día nunca parecía llegar. Ranma casi había perdido el interés por aprender el arte, pero cuando su madre mencionó que visitarían un auténtico dojo de artes marciales ese viejo deseo por saber despertó de nuevo en el niño.

La idea de ir a visitar a esa niña tonta ya no le parecía tan mala si con ello lograba ver ese dojo y conocer algo más sobre el arte que practicaba su familia.

—Bien, ahora ve a tu cuarto y ponte la ropa que te he dejado sobre la cama. Y después estira bien las sabanas y recógelo todo —Nodoka volvió a sonreír con alegría, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Ranma se sonrojó, complacido—. Tienes que estar guapo cuando conozcas a tu prometida.

El niño asintió y salió corriendo del salón.

Vivían en un pequeño apartamento de un alto edificio en el centro de la ciudad. La casa no tenía más que dos habitaciones, el salón comedor con la cocina abierta y un baño, a parte del vestíbulo de entrada. Todo el piso estaba amueblado al estilo occidental. Ranma solía atravesar el pasillo que separaba el salón de las habitaciones trotando, y en los últimos tiempos había notado que sus zancadas se alargaban y podía recorrerlo en apenas un par de pasos.

Pero aquel día, tras un solo paso tuvo que detenerse; chocó con el enorme y grueso cuerpo de su padre con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra él y trastabillo hacia atrás.

—¡Perdón, papá!

Genma bajó la cabeza desde su superior altura y frunció el ceño, con desagrado.

—¡Un artista marcial no corretea de ese modo, Ranma! ¡Concéntrate! —Le soltó, cruzándose de brazos. Ranma se mordió la lengua antes de recordarle a Genma que él no era un artista marcial. Hizo un gesto de cabeza y trató de marcharse, pero su padre le detuvo una última vez—. Y no pidas perdón por cualquier cosa, pareces tonto.

Ranma salió disparado sin hacer mucho caso a los comentarios de su padre, estaba demasiado excitado por la visita al dojo.

Entró como un torbellino a su habitación, pero se paró de golpe al ver la ropa que su madre había elegido para él.

—Ugh… —murmuró con fastidio. No le gustó.

Pantalones cortos rojos, zapatos brillantes y una camiseta (que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes) con una cosa dibujada que le pareció una especie de flor. ¡Qué horror! Con eso no iba a estar guapo, estaría ridículo. Aunque aceptó los pantalones, cambio los zapatos por unas de deporte y la camisa de la flor por una camiseta con un dragón enorme. Sonriente, se observó en un espejo y le gustó su aspecto.

Vaya, no es que le importara lo más mínimo lo que esa tonta prometida fuera a pensar de él, pero así estaba mucho mejor.

¡No! Aún faltaba algo.

Rebuscó en sus cajones y halló una diminuta goma de pelo con la que recogió su cabello en una ligera coletilla que cayó sobre su espalda. Llevaba meses esperando a que su pelo creciera lo bastante como para poder recogérselo y unas semanas atrás por fin había confirmado que la longitud era la adecuada.

Parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. ¡Fantástico! Seguro que el amigo de su padre, el dueño del dojo, quedaba tan impresionado con su aspecto que se lo enseñaría todo.

Dedicó menos de cinco minutos a estirar las sabanas sobre la cama y meter todos los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo debajo de esta. ¡Perfecto! De mejor humor salió del cuarto y fue caminando por el pasillo rumbo al salón pensando en lo feliz y orgullosa que estaría su madre cuando lo viera. Por desgracia, cuando aún faltaban unos pasos para que alcanzara la puerta oyó los gritos, una vez más. Sus padres discutían a viva voz sin recordar, por lo visto, que él también estaba en la casa.

—¡Esto es una tontería! —Bramaba su padre, tan escandaloso como siempre—. ¡Es demasiado joven para asuntos de prometidas y matrimonios pactados, Nodoka!

—¡Lo del compromiso fue idea tuya, Genma! Es tu amigo, ¿o no? —Replicó la mujer. Se oyó un resoplido y Ranma salvó el espacio que le quedaba para asomarse por la rendija abierta de la puerta. El rostro de su madre estaba muy rojo, pero hacía esfuerzos por calmarse—. ¿Cuál era tu plan, entonces? ¿Arrastrarle al dojo cuando por fin tuviera edad para casarse y forzar el matrimonio con una extraña?

—¿Y por qué no? —El hombre se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del salón y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Suavizó el tono de su voz y esbozó una sonrisa irritante—. Tendo y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, un contrato. Su mujer murió hace unos años y solo tiene hijas, necesita un heredero para el gimnasio. Y esto asegurará el futuro de las dos familias.

—Eres terrible —Le acusó su mujer con desprecio, cosa que al hombre pareció agradarle.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Crees que porque se vean ahora, una vez, se enamorarán y serán felices para siempre?

Nodoka resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Algunos mechones habían escapado a su elegante moño pero ella, con maestría, los recoló en su lugar. Se pasó las manos por el precioso kimono que llevaba como alisando arrugas inexistentes y encaró de nuevo al hombre con una expresión serena y forzada.

—Cumple con tu parte del trato si quieres que yo cumpla con la mía, Genma.

La mujer se giró y se miró en un espejo que tenían en la sala. Su aspecto era impecable pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Genma la miró de arriba abajo, considerando esas últimas palabras. No parecía complacido con ellas; al contrario, aunque mantenía la calma y su aspecto no podía ser más relajado recostado en la silla con su holgado kimono blanco y las gafas en la punta de la nariz, tenía una vena en el cuello que no dejaba de palpitar.

—No entiendo por qué este asunto te importa tanto de repente —comentó, poniéndose en pie también. Se colocó tras su esposa y se encogió de hombros de forma que ella pudiese verlo a través del reflejo—. Ranma se convertirá en un artista marcial, el más grande de todos, en cuanto yo pueda iniciar su entrenamiento como es debido.

Nodoka se volvió con los ojos abiertos y los labios apretados. Sostenía algo dentro de sí, con tanta fuerza que su rostro se puso rojo. Miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. El mechón rebelde se desprendió de nuevo.

—Será un artista marcial, sí. Tú te encargarás de que lo sea, ¿verdad? —Meneó la cabeza y añadió—. Y yo me encargaré de que tenga un hogar y una familia a la que regresar. Algo que le importe para que no se pase la vida dando tumbos por ahí.

_¿Dando tumbos…? ¿Qué es "dar tumbos"?_

Ranma no había entendido demasiado de la discusión de sus padres, pero esa expresión le llamó la atención. Le gustó como sonaba aunque por la entonación de su madre le pareció algo malo.

Quizás era mejor no mencionarlo nunca más.

Por lo demás, lo único que el niño sacó en claro de toda aquella pelea fue que el tema de la prometida era algo malo e innecesario. Puede que en verdad su padre tuviera la intención de enseñarle las artes marciales algún día, y eso le parecía más interesante y divertido que una chica.

Su madre volvía a estar enfadada y un poco triste. De modo que, antes de que se pusieran a chillar otra vez, el pequeño entró en el cuarto llamando la atención de ambos. Genma bufó ante su aspecto, pero Ranma fue hacia su madre quien se arrodilló a su lado. Al principio le miró con un gesto contrariado al ver la camiseta y después, también, cuando vio la coleta. Separó los labios para decir algo pero su hijo movió la cabeza haciendo que la coleta se balanceara furiosamente sobre su infantil y sonriente rostro.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, con los ojos azules rebosantes de emoción—. ¿A qué parezco mayor?

Su madre le contempló y sonrió.

—Estás muy guapo —le dijo—. Vas a encantar a los Tendo.

—Les encantará porque es un hombre…

Su madre entornó los ojos en dirección a su marido, pero calló.

Ranma se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a ese comentario. En realidad ni siquiera entendió aún qué significaba. Era un hombre, por supuesto, ¿qué iba a ser sino?

.

.

.

.

.

—Nerima—

.

La familia Tendo vivía en un lugar llamado Nerima, que estaba a unas horas de viaje en tren del lugar donde Ranma y sus padres vivían.

Era media mañana cuando el niño y sus padres llegaron a la estación de trenes y tomaron uno. Su madre había comprado unos billetes muy buenos, en un vagón propio y con derecho a almuerzo; el viaje sería largo y tedioso para un niño tan pequeño como él así que Nodoka procuró que viajara lo más cómodo posible.

Ranma nunca había montado en tren así que las primeras horas del trayecto estuvo muy emocionado. No dejaba de mirar por la ventana, entusiasmado por la gran velocidad a la que iban, admirando un paisaje de campos fértiles, pueblos rurales y después… las montañas. ¡Incluso algún lago! Todo aquello le llamaba tanto la atención porque nunca había salido de la ciudad y por más que su madre intentó explicarle algunas cosas que debía saber para su encuentro con los Tendo, el pequeño no le prestó mucha atención. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que su padre desapareció del vagón pero no volvieron a verle hasta que llegaron a la estación de Nerima.

Nodoka resoplaba una y otra vez mientras miraba con fastidio las puertas del compartimento. Ranma se dio cuenta del enfado de su madre y decidió intentar portarse un poco mejor; se sentó en su mullido asiento junto a ella y le prestó toda su atención cuando volvió a hablar.

—Tienes que ser muy educado cuando lleguemos al dojo —le decía su madre—. Nada de desaparecer como sueles hacer, ¿entendido? Te quedarás a mi lado todo el tiempo.

—Entendido.

—Y serás respetuoso con el señor Tendo y sus hijas. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Piensa que cuando te cases con su hija, el señor Tendo será también tu familia y debes causarle una buena impresión —insistió Nodoka—. Por eso debes ser simpático y bueno con tu prometida, ¿entendido?

—Entendido…

—Ranma, ¿seguro que estás entendiendo de lo que te hablo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, aunque no era del todo cierto. No es que Ranma quisiera mentir pero entre el balanceo del tren y el suave tono de voz de su madre se había ido adormeciendo poco a poco y sin remedio. Todavía oía los susurros de la charla mezclados con el monocorde sonido de los raíles cuando Ranma no pudo resistirse más y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, todo lo que la mujer le había contado quedó registrado en su mente. Todos los conceptos y detalles que, aún sin comprender del todo, permanecieron ahí cocinándose junto con los escasos conocimientos que cualquier niño de seis años pueda tener sobre lo que es un matrimonio o las relaciones.

Y cuando su madre lo despertó con una suave caricia, Ranma estiró la cabeza y se frotó un ojo al tiempo que bostezaba. Seguidamente, se le escapó la pregunta.

—¿Qué pasará después, mamá?

—¿Después de qué?

—De que me case con esa niña…

Los ojos de Nodoka se iluminaron.

—¡Ah! Bueno, pues que viviréis juntos y seréis muy felices —Le respondió con gran regocijo. Pero Ranma entornó los ojos.

—¿Y dónde viviremos?

—¿Eh? Pues, en el dojo Tendo, claro…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando te hayas casado con ella, tú heredarás el dojo de su familia, Ranma… —El niño se rascó la cabeza pero su madre le apartó las manos y ella misma trató de acomodarle el cabello—. Bien, vayamos a ver… dónde se ha metido tu padre. Es hora de bajar.

Agarró al niño de la mano y ambos salieron del compartimento. El estrecho pasillo que había fuera del compartimento estaba ya atestado de personas que cargaban con maletas y bolsas. Ranma apenas pudo moverse y las voces atrapadas de esas personas parecían aspirar el oxígeno del pasillo haciéndole difícil respirar. Las palabras de su madre seguían resonando en su cabeza.

_Tú heredarás el dojo de su familia…_

Su madre había hablado de él, solo de él. No había dicho nada sobre que ella y Genma le acompañarían. ¿Acaso… no estarían con él? ¿Una vez que se casara… estaría solo?

—Mamá… —Ranma trató de llamarla, pero el barullo de voces enlatadas y golpes de los equipajes dando contra la madera del vagón era ensordecedor—. ¡Mamá!

No, su madre no le oyó.

.

.

Por más que le buscaron, Ranma y su madre fueron incapaces de encontrar a Genma, así que no les quedó más remedio que ir hacia la salida cuando oyeron los pitidos de los guardias. Antes de bajar al andén, Nodoka agarró con fuerza la mano de su hijo y tiró de él para mantenerle pegado a ella. La marabunta de personas, aceleradas, que iban y venían estuvo a punto de aplastarles.

Aquello era mucho peor que la estación de su ciudad. A pesar de que esta era mucho más grande, con un enorme techo abombado en forma de cúpula y enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar el sol a raudales, la gran cantidad de personas que pateaban el suelo y tosían por los humos de las locomotoras convertían el lugar en algo oscuro y concurrido. Ranma solo era capaz de ver las espaldas de las personas que caminaban por delante de él y estómagos si volvía la cabeza. Acabó por fijar la vista en sus pies para evitar que nadie le pisara pero entonces tuvo miedo de separarse de su madre que caminaba muy deprisa tirando de él. A veces sentía que la mano se le escurría a causa del sudor y la apretaba aún más fuerte; allí dentro hacía un bochorno terrible y pegajoso.

La gente tropezaba con él, todas eran personas altas y corpulentas. Adultos despistados que le golpeaban en el hombro, la espalda o le pisaban. Algunos se disculpaban sin mirarle si quiera, otros precisamente al verle pasaban de largo sin más. Aquello no hizo sino empeorar aún más su humor.

_Actúan como si no me vieran_, pensó irritado.

Por fin salieron del andén. Su madre suspiró aliviada cuando encontraron un espacio despajado en el interior de la estación; se detuvo un momento y sonrió al niño.

—Vaya, cuánta gente vive en Nerima, ¿verdad? —Le dijo.

—No me gusta —respondió el niño—. No quiero vivir aquí.

—No hemos venido a vivir aquí, Ranma. Solo es una visita.

—¡De todos modos no me gusta!

—No lloriquees como una niña, muchacho —Le ordenó su padre. Apareció como salido de la nada y no dio ninguna explicación de a dónde había ido por más que su mujer le miró molesta. Él también mostraba una mueca de irritación al mirar a su alrededor y tenía gotitas de sudor en su amplia frente—. ¡Compórtate como un hombre!

El niño desvió la mirada y guardó silencio.

En lugar de defenderle, su madre tiró de él hasta un banco de metal que resplandecía bajo un pequeño tragaluz situado en el techo. Tras él había un montón de plantas en grandes macetas que todavía olían agua porque debía hacer poco que las regaron. Nodoka y Ranma se sentaron mientras que Genma permaneció de pie, incómodo y mirando a todas partes con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu amigo dijo que vendría a buscarnos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Nodoka consultando un enorme reloj que colgaba de un poste adherido a la pared de la estación—. Le dijiste la hora correcta de nuestro tren, ¿verdad?

—Ya te he dicho varias veces que sí, mujer —Genma no se giró para responder pero apretó la mandíbula—. Dijo que vendría con el coche…

—Un dojo propio, un coche… —Nodoka se abanicó con la mano como si nada al decir—. Está claro que le ha ido muy bien estos años…

Los músculos del cuello de su marido se contrajeron ante esa insinuación. Ranma, que había estado muy ocupado observando a un caracol que se arrastraba sobre la tierra mojada de una de las macetas volvió su atención justo cuando su padre se giraba con una sonrisa torcida pero los ojos serios.

—Sí, Nodoka; Tendo ha logrado mucho desde que éramos jóvenes… salvo lo más importante —Entonces Genma sacó pecho—. Un heredero propio.

Aunque su padre no le miró Ranma supo que hablaban de él y entonces recordó su preocupación anterior sobre vivir alejado de sus padres cuando fuera adulto. No, mucho peor, porque tal y como su padre dijo aquello le pareció como si sus padres lo llevaran a la casa de un desconocido para dejarle allí; como si le fueran a regalar a ese hombre que no había tenido hijos varones por sí mismo.

_¿Me… van a abandonar?_ Pensó, asustado.

¡Imposible! Su madre jamás haría una cosa así. Su padre… quién sabe. ¡Pero su madre no! ¡Ella le quería mucho!

¿Verdad?

—¡Ahí están por fin! —Exclamó Genma.

Nodoka sonrió poniéndose en pie y tiró de la manga de su hijo para que la imitara. El niño enganchó los dedos de su madre y se aferró a ella con fuerza por lo que pudiera pasar.

De entre la multitud se separaron dos figuras para dirigirse directamente a ellos. Una era la de un hombre que sería de la edad de su padre, aunque parecía más joven. Alto, imponente, con un impecable kimono oscuro, una salvaje cabellera negra azabache y un poblado bigote sobre un rostro moreno y solemne. Llegó ante Genma y ambos hombres se dieron la mano mirándose fijamente.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Saotome!

—Desde luego, Tendo. Desde luego que sí.

Nodoka avanzó también hacia el hombre, tirando de su hijo quien caminó a trompicones sin quitar ojo al tal Tendo. Su madre hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Soun, me alegra volver a verte —le dijo en primer lugar—. Lamenté mucho la muerte de tu esposa.

—Fue una tragedia para todos —reconoció él. Calló unos instantes y Ranma creyó ver brillar algo en sus ojos negros, pero rápidamente el hombre parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa—. Pero nos hemos reunido para algo alegre, ¿no es cierto? —Bajó la vista como un rayo hacia él, y Ranma dio un respingo—. ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Tú debes ser Ranma-kun! ¡Hola! Yo soy tu tío Soun.

Nodoka le apretó la mano para indicarle que saludara.

—Hola, tío.

Añadió una torpe reverencia y desvió la mirada.

—Esta es mi hija mayor, Kasumi —presentó a la niña que lo acompañaba—. Kasumi, hija, saluda a los señores Saotome —La pequeña obedeció con una dulce sonrisa y exquisita amabilidad—. Y también al joven Ranma-kun.

El niño alzó los ojos y la niña, mayor que él, se acercó. Le miró y sonrió con ternura. Era muy bonita, así que Ranma se puso rojo cuando esta le habló.

—Hola Ranma-kun —dijo ella—. Bienvenido.

—Ho-hola.

_Kasumi_ pensó Ranma.

Era ella. Estuvo seguro desde el primer minuto.

Hechas las presentaciones, las dos familias salieron de la estación y caminaron rumbo al coche de Soun. Los dos hombres se sentaron delante mientras que Nodoka y los niños ocuparon la parte de atrás. Ranma, aún turbado por todo lo que estaba pasando, logró aferrarse a su madre de modo que esta se sentó entre él y Kasumi. Se arrebujó en el asiento, agarrado al brazo de su madre y vigiló a su futura prometida.

Era obvio que tenía que ser ella, por eso la habían llevado hasta él para conocerle. Además, para Ranma tenía sentido que lo fuera ya que Kasumi parecía varios años mayor que él y todas las esposas que Ranma conocía eran mayores, ¿verdad? ¡Increíble! Y ni siquiera habían llegado al dojo…

El niño entrecerró los ojos observándola, escuchando lo dulcemente que hablaba con su madre como si se conocieran de siempre y empezó a ponerse tan nervioso como en la estación.

_¡No me casaré con ella! ¡No pueden obligarme!_

—Y dime Kasumi-chan, ¿cómo están tus hermanas? —Le preguntó Nodoka.

—Están muy bien, tía, gracias —respondió la joven. Sus rasgos eran tan dulces como su tono de voz; ojos redondeados y claros, nariz pequeña, pómulos suaves, piel tersa y blanca y una deslumbrante melena castaño claro. No hacía un solo gesto fuera de lugar, ni una mueca que afeara esa perfecta máscara de simpatía—. Por desgracia Nabiki está pasando una temporada con nuestra abuela, así que no podrán conocerla…

—¿Y Akane-chan?

—Intentamos convencerla para que viniera a la estación pero hoy estaba jugando en casa de una amiga y… —El rostro angelical de Kasumi se deshizo un poco, aunque intentó sostener una sonrisa—. Desde la muerte de nuestra madre no ha estado muy bien y visitar a esta amiga parecía hacerle mucha ilusión, de modo que…

—Claro, entiendo.

—Probablemente estará en casa cuando lleguemos —indicó Kasumi—. La mamá de su amiga iba a llevarla de vuelta.

—Eso es genial —afirmó Nodoka. Giró el rostro hacia su hijo que permanecía en silencio y le sonrió—. ¿Has oído, Ranma? Akane-chan estará en casa cuando lleguemos.

El niño asintió por inercia, sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho. Ni siquiera sabía quién era esa tal Akane… Y tampoco podía preocuparse por ella, pues debía estar alerta y vigilar a Kasumi. Ella era quien le preocupaba de verdad. La chica con la que sus padres querían casarle, la culpable de que tuviera que dejar a su madre para vivir, algún día, con ellos.

Sí, debía tener cuidado y no quitarle los ojos de encima. Fuera lo que fuera lo que planeaba contra él, Ranma no lo permitiría. ¡No quería una prometida y no pensaba tenerla!

.

.

.

.

.

—Dojo Tendo—

.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Su tío Soun lo anunció con gran alborozo cuando el coche enfiló una pequeña calle cuesta arriba. Nodoka sonrió y señaló la ventanilla a su hijo.

—Mira, Ranma. ¡Es el dojo!

Lo cierto era que el gran interés que el pequeño Ranma había albergado por conocer el dojo de su tío se había ido diluyendo tras los últimos descubrimientos que había hecho sobre lo que se esperaba de él. Y la presencia de Kasumi, por amable y simpática que fuera con él, había hecho que su humor empeorara considerablemente así que estuvo tentado de ignorar a su madre y a su tío y agachar la cabeza como si nada pudiera darle más igual.

Pero no fue capaz.

Asomó los ojillos por el cristal justo cuando el coche se detenía a un lado de la calle. Al otro lado de la carretera se alzaba una imponente casa de aspecto antiguo y poderoso. Ranma espatarró sus ojos, pegó las manitas al cristal y leyó, anonadado, los caracteres del espectacular tablero que se alzaba sobre el umbral del portón.

_Dojo Tendo. Expertos en artes marciales. Estilo libre._

Entonces, no había duda. Esa era la casa de su tío.

—Adelante, Saotome —Soun apagó el motor y se sacó el cinturón al tiempo que los animaba a seguirle con una afable sonrisa—. Mi casa es vuestra casa.

Los cinco salieron del coche y se acercaron al portón de madera oscura, recubierto por un curioso tejadillo de pizarra. El muro se extendía en ambas direcciones hasta alcanzar la esquina de la calle. Era la propiedad más grande del barrio y la más magnífica que Ranma nunca hubiera visto acostumbrado como estaba a los edificios de apartamentos donde vivían.

Soun alargó las manos y empujó la puerta de madera. Las bisagras chirriaron y Ranma oyó que su padre resoplaba por lo bajo. Su tío y Kasumi entraron en primer lugar al jardín, Nodoka hizo un gracioso gesto con la cabeza como si pidiera permiso y los siguió, todavía agarrando la mano de su hijo.

El niño quedó extasiado tras cruzar el umbral. Observó aquel bello jardín y la enorme casa que se ocultaba detrás. De varias plantas, con su propio sendero de adoquines incrustados en la hierba. Le llamó la atención el curioso pasillo que partía de la casa, por el exterior, construido con columnas y una baranda de madera y que conducía hasta un edificio más pequeño.

Soun siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió al tiempo que le ponía la mano en el hombro.

—Ese es nuestro dojo, Ranma-kun —Le explicó. El niño le miró con el rostro encendido—. Ahí es donde doy clase a mis alumnos y yo mismo práctico el arte. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

El niño asintió sin pararse a pensarlo y el hombre soltó una risotada complacida.

—Tal vez te gustaría practicar un poco más tarde —Le propuso.

El niño parpadeó. Sintió el imprevisto deseo de aceptar la invitación.

—Pero yo… no sé…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Soun, confuso.

—Verás Soun… —Nodoka carraspeó llamando su atención—. Ranma aún no sabe…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Soun se giró tan deprisa hacia su amigo que su cabello le borró la cara—. ¡Genma! ¡¿Aún no has iniciado a tu hijo en las artes marciales?! —El susodicho se cruzó de brazos sin más—. ¿Cómo es posible? Yo hace años que inicié a mi Akane…

—No he considerado que fuera el momento adecuado —repuso Genma. Parecía que diera por terminada la discusión, sin embargo todos se le quedaron mirando y se vio obligado a añadir—. Ranma es un niño demasiado débil y torpe, por eso decidí esperar.

—¡Genma! —Le riñó Nodoka, pero el hombre ni se inmutó. El niño miró a su padre con furia y el rostro más colorado que un tomate. Incluso a esa edad no soportaba que nadie lo humillara.

Soun decidió calmar los ánimos.

—Bueno, bueno… nunca es tarde para empezar —comentó al resto, especialmente a Ranma—. Sea cuando sea, te convertirás es un gran artista marcial, pequeño, como tu padre —Le sonrió con una convicción arrebatadora—. No esperaré menos de mi heredero.

Y Ranma volvió a sentir un escalofrío.

—Papá, deberíamos entrar ya —propuso Kasumi—. Seguro que los tíos están agotados del viaje.

. ¿Les apetece comer algo?

—¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Entremos! —convino Soun y todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Penetraron en el vestíbulo donde los Tendo les ofrecieron unas zapatillas compradas especialmente para ellos.

—¡Oh, Akane ya está en casa! —murmuró Soun, señalando unos diminutos zapatitos que había en la entrada—. ¡Estupendo! —Y volvió a reír. Después se giró hacia Kasumi—. Hija, ¿por qué no preparas un poco de té para todos? Pero ten cuidado de no quemarte, ¿eh?

—Claro, papá.

Mientras que la joven Kasumi marchaba por un lado del pasillo, Ranma y sus padres fueron conducidos hasta el comedor. Era una estancia amplia, con todo tipo de comodidades y unas enormes puertas abiertas a otro jardín aún más impresionante que el de la entrada. Ranma salió corriendo para asomarse fuera y quedó nuevamente impresionado. Árboles, plantas… incluso un precioso estanque de aguas cristalinas.

La casa era increíble, tan distinta a lo que el niño conocía… Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo era posible que si Tendo y su padre habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento de jóvenes ahora tuvieran vidas tan distintas.

A él le habría encantado vivir en una casa así… Pero con sus padres, claro. No tenía ninguna gana de vivir allí si para eso tenía que casarse con Kasumi.

—Tienes una casa maravillosa, Soun —Comentó Nodoka.

—Gracias, me alegro que os guste —Soun, sentado a la mesa, parecía más dichoso que nunca—. ¿Qué tal si os quedáis a pasar unos días? —Ranma se giró hacia esa pregunta—. Así nuestros hijos podrían conocerse mejor…

—Oh, pero no hemos traído ropa de recambio ni…

—¡Por supuesto, Tendo! ¡Será un placer! ¡Amigo, siempre tan generoso! —Genma interrumpió a su mujer y se arrimó al otro para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡No hay de qué, Saotome! ¡Al fin y al cabo, falta cada vez menos para que seamos familia!

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas como si de pronto fueran los más felices del mundo, mientras que Nodoka se rozaba la cara un tanto incómoda.

Aquello hizo que Ranma volviera en sí.

De algún modo era capaz de darse cuenta de que su tío intentaba impresionarles con su bonita casa y sus atenciones y eso le daba muy mala espina. Al mirar las expresiones de gozo de sus padres tuvo la terrible sospecha de que, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, ahora le resultaría imposible convencerlos para que se marcharan de allí. Y cuanto más tiempo se quedaran, peor sería para él.

¿Y si Soun no se conformaba con que se casara con su hija en el futuro? ¿Y si pretendía convencer a sus padres para que le dejaran allí para siempre?

¡No! ¡Debía escapar de inmediato!

—¡Kasumi, hija! ¡En lugar de té, tráenos un poco de sake!

—Sí, papá.

—Creo que iré a ayudar a Kasumi-chan —decidió Nodoka. Parecía deseosa de huir de las voces y carcajadas de los hombres, así que se levantó sin que nadie pareciera haberla oído y desapareció por el pasillo en la misma dirección que la joven había tomado unos minutos antes.

Entonces, Ranma vio su oportunidad.

_Tengo que huir de esta casa antes de que sea tarde._

.

…

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, antes que nada tengo que decir un par de cosas. Primero, y como ya supondréis, esta historia es AU del manga o el anime. Y por eso, también lo iréis viendo, he cambiado un pelín algunas de las personalidades de los personajes; pero la esencia será la de siempre. ¡No preocuparse!**

**En segundo lugar advierto que esta es una historia bastante larga, creo que es la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora sobre Ranma ½. Pero he trabajado mucho en ella y espero que os guste igual ^^**

**Y ahora paso a agradecer las geniales y magnificas reviews que he recibido en mi anterior relato ;-)**

**Ranma84: **¡Muchas gracias! Casi siempre eres de los primeros en comentar y te agradezco mucho que sigas cada uno de los relatos que subo ^^ Tu apoyo es muy importante. ¡Besos!

**BTaisho:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ La verdad es que creo que mis fics suelen girar demasiado en torno a Ranma y Akane, y a veces me apetece dar un poco más de protagonismo a otros personajes más secundarios como en este caso a las hermanas. Siempre pensé que siendo tres chicas que se han criado sin su madre debían tener, en el fondo, una relación muy especial. Jajaja, me parece que a bastantes os ha sorprendido mucho que Akane quisiera gastarle una bromita de nada a Ranma, pero a mí cuando se me ocurrió, no sé, me pareció bastante natural dado todo lo que pasa en ese capítulo. Ya… es verdad que me gustan demasiado los finales abiertos, no lo puedo remediar, jajaja. En fin, espero que a pesar de esos detalles disfrutaras mucho leyéndolo y que este fic que aquí inicia te guste tanto o más que el anterior. ¡Besotes y gracias por comentar!

**Frida-chan: **¡Buenas, Frida-chan! Me alegra que comprendieras a ambos en esta historia. No sé si me pase un poco de dramática, lo cierto es que mi intención era que este fuera un relato más cómico y divertido, pero luego ambos protagonistas se fueron enredando en sentimientos más negativos y al final quedó así. La verdad es que estos dos siempre son muy lentos en darse cuenta de todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema romántico, jajaja. Ni siquiera yo sé qué se dijeron en esa conversación (no lo he pensado, aunque quizás lo haga en el futuro) pero sí, obviamente la cosa acabaría bien. ¡Seguro! Además, el problema que tiene Akane queda así más abierto para que cada uno pueda pensar qué haría… ¿decir la verdad, arriesgándose a que pase cualquier cosa o callar porque sabes que así le evitarás el sufrimiento a otro? Yo creo que Akane preferiría ocultar la verdad para siempre antes que hacerle más daño a Ranma revelándole que todo empezó con un engaño. Pero, insisto, cada cual puede pensar que pasó lo que crea que sería más adecuado. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y apoyarme como siempre! ¡Muchos besotes, Frida-chan!

**Luna Akane:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Entiendo lo que dices, todos sabemos que Akane es demasiado buena como para planear una venganza contra Ranma que implicara jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma… pero es que yo quise plantearlo, más bien, como un simple impulso. Durante ese capítulo Ranma se burla de ella varias veces y me imagino que en ese momento en que Akane vomita la píldora y Ranma se muestra ante ella, por muy buena que sea, seguro que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de devolverle la broma. Y quizás en el calentón del momento, pudo dejarse llevar por ese impulso y hacerlo. Hay una diferencia entre planear una cosa así con mala idea y no resistirte a gastar una broma que, por desgracia, después se le fue de las manos. En cualquier caso, creo también que es lógico cambiar un poco la personalidad o el comportamiento de los personajes a la hora de escribir fics. Si no lo hiciéramos, solo podríamos escribir situaciones idénticas a las de la serie y ahí, ya lo hemos visto, no hay apenas avances ni cambios en la relación de Ranma y Akane.

En cualquier caso, espero que al menos te haya gustado la historia en general y te agradezco tu review. ¡Nos vemos! ^^

**Akanita87: **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿En serio os sorprende tanto que Akane quisiera devolverle la broma? Si además la pobre no aguantó ni un día, enseguida quiso ir a confesar. Le pudo la mala conciencia, jajaja. Pues sí, llevas razón, el amor es mejor sin hechizos de por medio aunque en esta serie hay bastantes, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste tanto y sobre todo, que no se os haga pesado lo mucho que me enrollo describiendo sensaciones y estados de ánimo. ¡Te mando un besote muy grande! Espero que te guste el nuevo relato.

**Astron: **¡Muchas gracias! Pues quizás me piense lo del capítulo final, porque todo el mundo quiere saber qué pasó en la habitación, aunque a día de hoy ni yo misma lo sé aún. Tendría que pensármelo un poco. ¡Besotes y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Hatsuhana: **Jajajajaja, no lo sé. Duermo poco y no salgo de casa Jajaja. Pobre Ranma, nunca se olió nada. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyar mis historias! ¡Un abrazo muy grande para ti!

**Tiny Mayu: **Jjajaja, ¿muy cruel? ¿Después de más de sesenta hojas de historia? Sorry, pero no sé lo que pasó en la habitación. Yo os invito a que imaginéis lo que más os parezca ^^ ¡Besotes y gracias por escribir!

**Felicius:** Akane nos engañó a todos al principio, salvo a Nabiki. Jajaja. Ya, lo más lógico es que Ranma se hubiese puesto insoportable pero creo yo que, si se hubiese puesto así, Akane no se habría sentido demasiado culpable y a saber qué habría pasado al final. ¡Muchos de esos capítulos también son de mis favoritos! La verdad es que se hacen muy cortos, justo cuando parece que al fin va a pasar algo interesante, se acababan. ¡Me alegra que mi fic te haya provocado todo eso! Justamente eso es lo bueno de los finales abiertos, podemos imaginar el desenlace que más nos guste ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y darte unos minutos para escribir! Me hace mucha ilusión leer tus palabras. ¡Besos!

**Llek BM: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Ya, lo sé… cuando escribí eso la verdad es que también me dio penilla, por eso mandé a Kasumi al rescate, jaja. Pues sí, cualquiera sabría que con juegos así entre esos dos puede pasar cualquier cosa menos, justamente, ellos dos. Estoy segura de que en esa habitación hubo todo eso que mencionas, jaja. Y que encontraron la manera de hacer las paces. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el siguiente relato también te guste! ¡Un besazo!

**Lucitachan:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra leer que te haya gustado siendo tu capítulo favorito. ¡Un besazo y gracias por apoyar esta historia!

**Arcueid9310:** ¡Muchas gracias! Pues… no sé, me gustaría poder escribir lo que pasó en el cuarto pero hay tanta expectación por aquí por eso que no sé si me atrevo, jajaja. ¡Pero lo pensaré! Me alegra que te estén gustando mis historias, te agradezco tu apoyo ^^ ¡Besitos!

**LumLumLove:** Ayssss…. Será una tontería, pero tus reviews me ponen hasta un poco nerviosa, jajaja. Siento como que una especie de ídolo está leyendo mis fics y me hace tanta, tanta ilusión *_* Porque tus fics fueron de los primeros que leí al llegar a Fanfiction y empecé a pensar en escribir los míos propios. Así que muchas, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ La verdad es que lo de la mochila era un poco pista… Por muy buena actriz que fuera Akane, en algún momento se le tenía que escapar algo jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, mis fics están todos a tu disposición, jajaja. He visto que has terminado "Honor" O.O, tengo pendiente releerme esa historia antes de retomar los últimos capítulos que actualizaste, que tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo acaba. ¡Besotes y hasta pronto!

**Yamila Rojas:** ¡Hola! Jajajaja, está bien. Me apunto esa deuda pendiente… Bueno, Akane como todas, en momentos de crisis, nos aturullamos un poco y nos contradecimos sin querer. Pero al final ella supo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿no? ¡Besotes y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Pawiis83:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta crear esa intriga con las historias, espero que la nueva historia también te guste ^^ Y de verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, por leer estos relatos y por animaros a escribir. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! ¡Besotes!

**Kariiim:** Jajajaja, me temo que el siguiente no era una continuación, pero en un futuro nunca se sabe que podrá pasar. ¿Siniestra? ¡Si solo era una broma de nada! Pobre Akane, qué incomprendida es… ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! ¡Y por todas tus reviews! Espero que te guste el nuevo relato aunque no sea la continuación a este. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas! En serio, no sé cómo expresar la ilusión que me hace seguir leyendo vuestros mensajes de apoyo y ánimo según este reto avanza. Reconozco que a veces, cuando publico una nueva historia, pienso algo del estilo de "Quizás nadie la lea, quizás no les guste esta como las anteriores… al final se van a aburrir de leer tan seguido lo que escribo". Mi vieja inseguridad que no termina de irse, jajaja. En cualquier caso, agradezco y mucho cada comentario que recibo **

**Nos vemos en unos días, este relato no lo publicaré todo de golpe, jajaja.**

**Hasta pronto y besos para todas y todos.**

—**EroLady—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 5****: 18/11—02/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Primera Parte: con 6 años.

**2.**

—Akane—

.

Ranma consiguió abandonar el comedor sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Atravesó la casa siguiendo el mismo recorrido por el que habían entrado pero en sentido inverso y cuando salió de nuevo al patio no pudo evitar detenerse un instante para observar de nuevo el dojo. Le picaba la curiosidad de verlo por dentro y es que ese lugar ejercía sobre él una curiosa atracción que Ranma no comprendía, pero fue lo bastante listo como para no arriesgarse y siguió hacia el portón antes de que notaran su ausencia. Por suerte las grandes puertas de madera seguían abiertas para él.

Nada más atravesarlas una furiosa corriente de aire le dio de lleno en el rostro y le hizo detenerse. Su coleta golpeó en su espalda y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para protegerlos de la arenilla que levantó el viento. Seguidamente oyó un potente rugido, cuando volvió a mirar alcanzó a ver un coche que se alejaba calle abajo.

El pequeño se recompuso y colocando sus manos en la cintura miró, ceñudo, a un lado y a otro. Ambos le parecieron iguales.

_¿Por dónde… será?_

Ranma pretendía huir de aquel dojo; de sus padres, del tal tío Soun y sobretodo de Kasumi, su supuesta futura prometida. Quería regresar a su casa, pues allí era donde debía estar y aunque sabía que sus padres se enfadarían y se preocuparían, seguramente olvidarían todo cuando le encontraran sano y salvo en su hogar.

¡Se emocionarían tanto de que estuviera bien que el asunto del compromiso dejaría de tener importancia para ellos!

Sí, por eso tenía que volver a casa.

Pero… ¿cómo?

_Tengo que coger otro tren_ pensó Ranma. ¡Por supuesto! No podía ir andando hasta su casa, estaba demasiado lejos. _Pero, ¿por dónde quedaba la estación?_ Se preguntó, entonces. Durante el trayecto en coche no se había fijado en nada del exterior por culpa de los nervios.

_¡Si no puedo llegar a la estación de trenes, ¿qué haré?!_ Ranma dio unos pocos pasos en una de las dos direcciones con la esperanza de que algo le resultara conocido, pero fue inútil. Repitió la operación en la dirección contraria y pasó igual. ¡Todo era extraño para él!

_Además, aunque llegue a la estación, ¿cómo sabré qué tren me llevará hasta casa? ¡Puedo preguntar a alguien! Aunque… si alguien me ve solo tal vez quieran avisar a mis padres… ¡Y ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprar un billete! Aunque podría colarme en el tren y esconderme hasta llegar a casa, ¡Claro, eso haré! ¡No! Espera, sigo sin saber qué tren es…_

En algún momento de estas cavilaciones el niño se sentó hecho un ovillo junto al portón del dojo y sus ojos cayeron, frustrados, hasta el suelo. No se atrevió a moverse de allí aunque los coches pasaban cerca de él y los transeúntes se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad.

A Ranma no le importó. Estaba muy enfadado.

—No deberías sentarte ahí, un coche te atropellará.

El niño levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez buscando a la dueña de esa vocecilla. No había nadie en la calle frente a él, así que miró a su espalda y entonces la vio.

Solo era una niña. No tendría más años que él y asomaba medio cuerpo por el portón del dojo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de curiosidad. Ranma se puso en pie, asustado, porque alguien le hubiese descubierto en plena huida.

—¿Eres tú el niño que ha venido a jugar conmigo? —preguntó la niña, hablando de nuevo.

Ranma, alerta, se agitó sin saber qué responder a eso.

—No sé quién eres —dijo él.

—Soy Akane Tendo —La niña sonrió sin apartarse un milímetro del portón—. Este dojo es de mi papá.

. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo… soy Ranma Saotome.

—¿Y has venido a jugar? —insistió ella—. Mi papá me dijo que hoy vendría un niño a jugar conmigo.

—No sé… —Ranma se encogió de hombros y acabó dándole una patada al suelo—. Creo que no.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué has venido?

—Pues… creo que… para casarme —reveló sintiendo una repentina vergüenza al decirlo. Akane parpadeó y le miró de arriba abajo como si no entendiera—. Pero es que… yo no quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque no! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora!

—No puedes ir solo por la calle —replicó Akane. Y, con esa vocecilla redicha que solo tienen las niñas de su edad, añadió—; los niños pequeños no pueden ir solos por la calle porque un coche los podría atropellar…

—¡Yo no soy pequeño!

—¡Eres tan pequeño como yo!

—¡No, tú eres mucho más pequeña!

Akane pataleó con furia mientras se le dibujaban unos graciosos coloretes en los mofletes; le miró con dureza y sin moverse de la puerta, le sacó la lengua. Ranma adivinó que tendría prohibido salir sola, de modo que se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia el otro lado de la calle para no mirarla. Durante unos segundos dominó el silencio aunque él sabía que la niña seguía ahí y lo más curioso, de algún modo sabía también que lo hacía porque le preocupaba realmente que un coche pudiera atropellarle.

_Niña tonta…_ pensó Ranma, malhumorado.

En realidad estaba molesto con sus padres por haberle arrastrado hasta allí y también consigo mismo por no atreverse a huir solo. La niña no tenía la culpa, pero en su mente se convirtió en la responsable de todo.

—¡¿Por qué sigues ahí?! —exclamó él, sin poder contenerse.

—¡Tonto! —Le respondió ella y Ranma se giró indignado—. ¡Te atropellará un coche!

—¡No me pasará nada, soy muy rápido! —Le respondió, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡Y tonta serás tú! ¡Ni siquiera te atreves a salir!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Mentira!

El adorable rostro de Akane estaba ahora más rojo que una amapola y daba la impresión de que sus cortos cabellos oscuros se le estaban erizando a la altura de la coronilla. Con las manos apoyadas en su pequeña cintura sin forma, atravesó el portón pisando el suelo con aterradora determinación. Se plantó ante el niño y le miró de igual a igual, pues tenían la misma altura. Ranma estaba realmente sorprendido, pues no esperaba que finalmente se atreviera a hacerlo.

—¿Ves? —dijo ella con una exultante sonrisa de orgullo y después volvió a sacarle la lengua—. ¡Tonto!

—¡Deja de llamarme tonto! ¡Tonta!

Los pequeños siguieron peleando, subiendo cada vez más el tono de sus voces chillonas. Estaban armando un buen escándalo, pero Ranma ni siquiera se acordó de que, en teoría, se había fugado y que sus padres podían descubrirle de un momento a otro.

—¡Además, nadie querrá casarse contigo! ¡Eres demasiado tonto! —Se burló Akane.

—¡Pues contigo tampoco! ¡Tonta!

De repente, la niña dejó de mirarle. Sus enormes ojos castaños se abrieron y Ranma escuchó un pitido a su espalda. Giró la cabeza justo para ver como una enorme bicicleta se precipitaba sobre él. Gritó, sorprendido y quiso retroceder, pero sus pies se hicieron un lío; por suerte, en el último instante sintió un tirón en la camiseta y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose el trasero. Akane cayó a su lado. La bicicleta los esquivó por muy poco, se tambaleó y mientras se alejaba por el otro lado de la calle el chico que la conducía giró el rostro, enfadado y les gritó:

—¡Quitaos de en medio antes de que alguien os atropelle!

Siguió pedaleando y se alejó sin más.

Ranma tardó un poco en recuperarse del susto. No había sido un coche, pero ese tipo casi les pasa por encima con esa bicicleta que era, por lo menos, tres veces más grande que ellos. Quizás la idea de escaparse él solo era más peligrosa de lo que había pensado.

Volvió el rostro hacia la niña y entonces, observó que la mano de Akane seguía sujetando su camiseta. Ella había dado el tirón que le había hecho caer lejos de las ruedas que casi lo aplastan. Sus ojos se encontraron, ella también parecía asustada, pero rápidamente quitó la mano y desvió la mirada, mostrándose aún enfurruñada.

Ranma hizo lo mismo y ambos callaron de nuevo. Se oyó el estallido de un motor a lo lejos pero no vieron ningún coche.

_Es muy rápida_ se dijo Ranma. Akane había oído venir a la bicicleta antes de que el ciclista hiciera sonar el timbre, se había movido antes que él y… seguramente si no hubiera intentado ayudarle, ella habría esquivado la bici sin caerse.

_¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?_ Se preguntó.

—Oye, Ranma… —El niño volvió la cara—. Hay un sitio donde puedes esconderte… si quieres que tus papás no sepan dónde estás.

—¿Eh?

—Mi papá me dijo que hoy vendría un niño con el que podría practicar Artes Marciales —comentó Akane. Se pasó una manita por los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente—. No conozco a ningún otro niño que sepa luchar como yo.

Ranma bajó la vista, molesto.

—Yo no sé pelear.

Recordó las duras palabras de su padre; era demasiado débil y torpe. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía para qué le habían llevado hasta allí para ser el heredero de un gimnasio si él era, en verdad, tan torpe.

—Ven —Le dijo Akane de pronto. Volvió a alzar los ojos hacia ella y la niña le sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa sin rastro de rencor—. Te lo enseñaré.

Ranma se levantó frotándose un brazo, inseguro.

—¿El qué?

—Ven conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó de nuevo el portón.

Ranma parpadeó y vaciló durante un segundo. Echó un último vistazo a la calle; esta le pareció aún más atemorizante que antes, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a la niña.

Akane le esperó al otro lado hasta que por fin se decidió y después le guio hasta la puerta del dojo. No era tan grande como el portón, pero estaba hecha de una madera sólida y maciza; Ranma quedó nuevamente impresionado cuando la niña la abrió de un solo empujón.

_Vaya, sí que es fuerte._

—Vamos, pasa —Le animó ella, ya desde dentro. Él tragó y obedeció sin poder anticipar lo que aguardaba en ese misterioso lugar.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, fue invadido por el cautivador olor a madera mezclado con las exóticas esencias de distintos tipos de incienso. Ranma aspiró profundamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la tibia luz del sol que rociaba la estancia, dotándola de majestuosidad. Los rayos incidían en el reluciente suelo y también en la madera de las paredes. La tinta de los rótulos que las adornaban brillaba lanzando mensajes motivadores a los luchadores. Al fondo de la sala, distinguió un diminuto altar y al otro lado, un armario con todo tipo de espadas de madera.

Ranma caminó hasta el centro del dojo y giró sobre sí mismo sin parpadear, observándolo extasiado, con una gran sonrisa mezcla de sorpresa y emoción en su rostro. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese lugar tenía algo especial a lo que se sintió conectado, aún sin saber qué podía ser.

—Aquí es donde entrenamos mi papá y yo —Le contó Akane. De pronto estaba parada a su lado y también sonreía.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. ¿Quieres verlo?

El niño consideró negar con la cabeza por puro orgullo, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad.

Akane le indicó un lugar donde sentarse y después caminó, descalza, hasta colocarse en el centro de la duela. Cerró los ojos e hizo un par de respiraciones profundas hasta que su semblante se volvió neutro.

De pronto abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño e irguió su postura levantando las manos. Ranma dio un respingo, expectante. Akane soltó un agudo chillido y comenzó a moverse.

La pequeña Tendo se empleó a fondo. Hizo un repaso de todas las katas que había aprendido de su padre, algunas conllevaban un gran esfuerzo y Ranma lo notó al ver la cara de concentración de la joven y lo rápido que empezó a brillar su rostro a causa del sudor.

Pero valió la pena. A los pocos segundos, Ranma estaba tan agitado que se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo con los puños apretados. El corazón se le aceleró y se supo incapaz de apartar la mirada. Aquello era lo más increíble que jamás había visto.

La forma estrambótica y errática en que su padre se movía y saltaba durante sus peleas no tenía nada que ver con la sutileza y sincronía con que esa niña encadenaba un movimiento tras otro. Se agachaba, se levantaba, saltaba, estiraba una pierna, la otra, lanzaba el puño… una y otra vez, sin detenerse ni perder el ritmo. Ranma quedó perplejo; demasiado pequeño como para entender por qué contemplar eso le producía tanta emoción, solo pudo mirar y asombrarse por la extraordinaria pericia de esa niña.

Una niña de su misma edad. ¿Cómo era posible…? ¡Y él no tenía ni idea! Todo porque su padre nunca se había molestado en instruirle, de haberlo hecho, ahora él podría saber tanto (o quizás más) que Akane sobre el Arte.

¡Él también quería aprender a hacer esas cosas tan fantásticas! ¡Quería ser un artista marcial! Pero, por desgracia, aún estaba muy lejos de convertirse en uno.

Cuando Akane terminó su particular exhibición, resopló agotada y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. Trotó hasta su amigo y se agachó a su lado, sin percatarse de lo ensombrecido de su expresión, para preguntarle.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

Ranma la miró, aún extasiado por lo que había visto. Le costó reaccionar y recordar lo que se le había preguntado.

—¡Claro! ¡Es… increíble! ¡Yo también quiero aprender! —Declaró con ímpetu, para después sacudir la cabeza—. Aunque no sé… si yo… podría…

—¡Claro que puedes! —Le interrumpió ella con gran seguridad—. Mi papá podría enseñarte a ti también. Mucha gente viene a nuestro dojo a aprender.

—Pero… —Las palabras de su padre no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza y en un descuido, se le escaparon—… Torpe y débil.

—¿Eh? —Akane torció la cabeza y le miró unos instantes—. A mí no me pareces nada débil…

—¿Ah… no?

—No. ¡Tú también puedes ser un artista marcial, Ranma!

La niña le sonrió sin un atisbo de duda y él quiso creerla. ¡Por supuesto! Solo necesitaba que alguien le entrenara, porque él estaba decidido a poner todo de su parte en ser el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos.

—¿Y el tío Soun me enseñaría? —preguntó, dudoso. No obstante, su nueva amiga asintió con la cabeza sin pensárselo si quiera y Ranma sonrió, encantado—. ¡Pues entonces yo también quiero…! —Pero se detuvo de golpe, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Casi se le había olvidado que lo que él quería en realidad era huir de ese dojo y de su compromiso con Kasumi.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Akane.

Antes de responderle, el chico se preguntó si Akane estaría al corriente de la razón por la que él estaba allí. Y si lo sabía… ¿Acaso ella también estaría involucrada en ese asunto? Quizás no debía fiarse de ella aunque…

_No creo que sepa nada_, decidió arrugando la nariz. Había algo en esa niña, en su sonrisa o quizás en el modo en que le miraba que despertaba en Ranma una instantánea simpatía, incluso a pesar de su discusión de antes. Algo en su interior le decía que podía fiarse de ella.

De pronto, la puerta del dojo se abrió a sus espaldas y ambos niños oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. La persona que entró fue Kasumi. El niño dio un respingo, como si hubiera visto a un monstruo y retrocedió, aún a sabiendas de que no había donde esconderse.

_¡Viene a por mí!_ Pensó, alarmado.

—Akane, Ranma; así que estabais aquí —comentó la joven sonriente y amable. Llevaba puesto un delantal con volantes a la altura del hombro que le daba un aire maternal y reconfortante a pesar de su corta edad—. Os estaba buscando.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Ranma sin poder evitarlo.

—Es hora de la merienda —respondió Kasumi—. He preparado pasteles.

—¿Pasteles? ¡Genial! —Exclamó Akane que salió corriendo hacia su hermana para agarrarse a la mano que esta la ofrecía, ilusionada—. ¡Vamos, Ranma! ¡Los pasteles de Kasumi son deliciosos!

De eso no le cabía duda, pero aun así el niño se quedó estático, especialmente cuando Kasumi le ofreció su otra mano con una confianza que él no sentía hacía ella. No, no iría con ella a ningún lado aunque… se moría de hambre. Apenas había comido un poco de fruta en el tren y de eso hacía ya horas.

_¿Qué hago? _Se preguntó, confuso.

—Ranma… —La cantarina voz de Akane le alertó. La niña le miraba sonriente y le hacía un gesto impaciente para que se acercara. Definitivamente, ella no debía saber nada del plan maligno que había contra él.

_Bueno… quizás no pase nada porque me coma un pastel_, se dijo.

Echó a caminar hacia ellas pero en lugar de coger la otra mano de Kasumi, se desvió en el último momento y se colocó al lado de Akane. Se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia un lado, colorado. Por suerte Kasumi no hizo ningún comentario a pesar de parecer sorprendida por semejante actitud.

A Ranma no le pasó desapercibido.

Los tres regresaron a la casa. Hicieron el mismo camino hasta el comedor donde los padres de Ranma conversaban amigablemente con el tío Soun. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, Akane corrió hasta su lugar en la mesa y exigió el pastel prometido. Kasumi se sentó suavemente frente a ella y le cortó un buen trozo.

Por alguna razón, Ranma permaneció en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar hasta que captó los ojos de su madre.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? —Le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

El niño se encogió de hombros haciéndose el enfurruñado con la esperanza de que así le dejaran tranquilo.

—Estaba en el dojo jugando con Akane —informó Kasumi con sencillez. Partió un nuevo trozo que puso en otro plato y se lo ofreció—. ¿Quieres un poco, Ranma-kun?

La boca se le hizo agua con tan solo ver el pastel, pero su orgullo le obligó a rechazar cualquier cosa que esa chica le ofreciera. Por más que Kasumi fuera una joven amable, agradable y generosa, Ranma quería dejar claro su rechazo hacia ella.

—Vamos Ranma, acércate y toma un poco de pastel —Le animó su madre—. Y dale las gracias a Kasumi.

Ranma avanzó a regañadientes y tomó el plato con sus manos.

—Gracias.

—Vamos Ranma-kun, siéntate a nuestra mesa —Le indicó el tío Soun, muy contento—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de…?

Pero Ranma salió disparado con el plato en las manos para ocupar el asiento libre al lado de Akane. La niña le recibió con una sonrisa y la nariz manchada de nata; parecía mucho más alegre y menos dispuesta a llamarle tonto que antes. En cambio, los adultos de la sala quedaron en silencio; por supuesto ellos habrían querido que se sentara junto a Kasumi.

_¡Pues no haré lo que ellos quieran!_

Complacido, se llevó el primer pedazo de pastel a la boca. Lo cierto es que estaba delicioso… Tanto así, que no prestó atención alguna a los cuchicheos que compartían su padre y su tío.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡¿Ha visto eso?! ¡Es estupendo! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto, amigo Tendo! ¡Esto tiene muy buena pinta!

.

.

Tras la merienda, las dos familias salieron a dar una vuelta por el barrio para aprovechar las últimas horas del día y que los niños hicieran hambre para la cena. Hacía un día primaveral envidiable; el sol calentaba suavemente acompañado de una brisa fresca, el cielo resplandecía sin una sola nube y los árboles de flores de los jardines que contemplaban en su caminar se fundían en una exquisita fragancia que los recién llegados no podían dejar de aspirar, embelesados.

Genma y Soun iban a la cabeza de la marcha rememorando sus viejos años de entrenamiento. Parecían muy emocionados de haberse reencontrado y no dejaban de relatar anécdotas entre grandes aspavientos y risotadas de lo más ruidosas.

En un primer momento, Genma enganchó a su hijo del hombro y le obligó a quedarse junto ellos. Por alguna razón quería que Ranma oyera esas viejas historias que resultaron, contra todo pronóstico, tremendamente aburridas para el niño. Intentó zafarse del agarre de su padre, pero este se negaba a dejarle ir.

—¡Escucha, Ranma! Aprenderás muchas cosas sobre cómo ser un hombre.

El pequeño bufó y se cruzó de brazos, aburrido.

A su espalda, su madre acompañaba a Kasumi. Esta había dejado en casa el delantal de volantes, pero cargaba con una cesta de mimbre porque pensaba parar y comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la cena. A Nodoka le pareció una gran idea e insistió en ayudar, más tarde, en su elaboración.

Cuando Ranma giró la cabeza para mirarlas, las encontró conversando muy animadamente. Incluso su madre había tomado a la niña del brazo y las dos caminaban al mismo ritmo, como imbuidas en su propio mundo. A él no le gustó; no solo porque su madre no le hiciera caso ni hubiese notado lo miserable que se sentía bajo la sombra de su padre. Es que no le gustaba nada que se estuviera haciendo tan amiga de Kasumi, su futura prometida.

_¿Por qué no me hace caso a mí?_ Se preguntó, justo después de que su padre le empujara con la cadera, seguramente sin darse cuenta y el niño trastabillara de mala manera.

Resopló, fastidiado.

¡Él no quería ir con los hombres y escuchar esas historias! Los oídos le dolían por culpa de las voces que daban. Pero, al parecer a ninguno de sus padres le importaba lo más mínimo.

Entonces, notó un nuevo tirón en su camiseta. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Akane pegada a su espalda. Le lanzó una sonrisa divertida y después le habló.

—¡Te echo una carrera!

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y seguidamente, salió corriendo por delante de él.

Ranma, en un impulso, intentó seguirla, pero la mano de su padre seguía aferrada a su hombro y solo consiguió salir rebotado hacía atrás, contra el enorme cuerpo del susodicho, que para colmo de todo, se enfadó.

—¡Ranma! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías!

—Pero… es que… —Akane se había parado a unos cuantos metros y le retaba sacándole la lengua—. Papá, yo quiero…

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que los hombres de verdad no corretean por ahí?!

El niño se ruborizó de pura indignación.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿A qué no me pillas?! —Le gritó Akane.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir a jugar con Akane!

—¡Silencio, he dicho! —Su padre le apretó el hombro hasta cortarle la voz. No le quedó más remedio que desviar la mirada, humillado.

Soun contempló la escena un tanto incómodo. Miró a su pequeña, en la distancia, los ojos le brillaban de pura ilusión como hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacían. En cambio el niño había clavado una mirada herida en el asfalto que le inspiró una tremenda compasión.

—Vamos, Saotome —intercedió Soun tras dudar un poco. Soltó una risotada para relajar la tensión de su amigo y añadió—. Deja que los niños jueguen un poco. ¡Tienes que divertirse! —Probó con un viejo gesto de camarería que no obtuvo respuesta en Genma y después bajó los ojos hacia el niño—. ¡Anda, Ranma-kun! ¡Ve a jugar con Akane!

Él, inseguro, miró antes a su padre. No le gustó el modo en que este apretaba la mandíbula pero sintió, con alivio, que su áspera mano se alejaba de su hombro. En cuanto se vio libre, el pequeño salió corriendo. Akane le vio ir hacia ella y volvió a gritar, encantada; soltó una risita y también echó a correr.

—¡Seguro que no puedes ganarme, tonto! —Le cantó ella girando la cabeza una vez. Ranma aumentó la velocidad pero esa niña parecía volar sobre el suelo, aun así él no iba a darse por vencido.

—¡Claro que te ganaré, tonta!

—¡Claro que no, tonto!

Siguieron corriendo. Akane reía de una manera tan ligera que el chico acabó por contagiarse de ese espíritu; dejó salir unas cuantas carcajadas sin preocuparse de que eso arruinara su ritmo. El viento le acariciaba la cara, los olores llenaban sus pulmones y cada vez que miraba frente a él y veía la figura, casi flotando, de Akane sentía que sus propias piernas se animaban a ir más rápido. Por un momento, incluso él sintió que estaba a punto de echar a volar.

Ranma no alcanzó a Akane hasta que ella se detuvo para respirar apoyando una manita en un muro; pero lo cierto es que no le importó. Llegó casi sin resuello hasta ella y volvió a reír embargado por la adrenalina que azotaba sus extremidades. Se sentía tan exultante que se olvidó del mal genio de su padre y del compromiso; todavía se imaginaba que echaba a volar muy alto, por encima de los tejados de esa ciudad.

A Akane debía pasarle algo parecido, pues resopló bajando la cabeza y sus cabellos le taparon los ojos un instante. Apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de Ranma haciendo que este la mirara y cuando lo hizo, el sol arrancó destellos azulados de su corta melena que resultaban aún más llamativos debido a la blancura de su piel.

Ranma nunca había visto a nadie con un color de pelo como ese. Ni conocía a nadie que corriera tan deprisa, ni que riera tan alto como aquella niña.

—Eres muy rápido —Le dijo ella, sonriente—. Como un artista marcial.

El corazón del niño saltó, agradecido.

.

.

Durante la cena, su madre comentó algo.

—Kasumi, te has convertido en una joven muy hacendosa —opinó Nodoka con una amplia sonrisa.

La pequeña Kasumi sonrió y se limpió, pulcramente con la servilleta antes de agradecer el cumplido con una suave reverencia.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka.

Kasumi y su madre habían preparado la cena. También habían sido ellas quienes acondicionaron el cuarto de invitados donde se hospedarían los Saotome el tiempo que durara su visita en el dojo.

Los seis volvían a estar apaciblemente sentados alrededor de la mesa en el comedor. Aunque ya había anochecido, las puertas que daban al jardín seguían abiertas para dejar entrar la quietud y la serenidad de la noche, junto con algún que otro insecto que zumbaba sobre la multitud de deliciosos alimentos que había sobre la mesa.

Ranma estaba sentado entre su madre y Akane. De vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña y le hacía una mueca tratando de asustarla, pero ella le respondía con una carcajada o tirándole unos granos de arroz. Soun, a diferencia de su padre, no les regañó en ningún momento; al contrario, tenía una risueña sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro cuando les miraba. Quizás por eso el niño no se había preocupado por nada salvo por ese improvisado juego, hasta que oyó hablar a su madre.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba la palabra _hacendosa_, pero se puso alerta.

—Además de que te estás volviendo muy guapa… —Insistió la mujer consiguiendo esta vez que Kasumi se sonrojara. Como un rayo, giró la cabeza hacia su hijo y al ver que este la miraba, le dijo—. Ranma, ¿a qué Kasumi es una chica muy guapa?

Casi se atraganta ante esa pregunta. Su primer impulso fue gritar que no, pero su madre le regañaría. Se estrujó el cerebro a más no poder mientras todos le miraban y de pronto, se le ocurrió una respuesta mucho mejor.

—Bueno, yo creo que… Akane es mucho más guapa.

Nada más decirlo se produjo un tenso silencio y el niño sonrió para sí pensando en lo inteligente que era. No obstante, tanto su padre como su tío volvieron a reír con ganas y a darse palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que Nodoka y Kasumi se miraron y sonrieron llevándose una mano a los labios.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba provocar.

_No lo entiendo_ se dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño. _Tenían que enfadarse._

—¿Has oído, Akane? —preguntó Soun, muy contento—. Ranma-kun cree que eres muy guapa.

Akane se encogió en su asiento, vergonzosa y no abrió la boca. Ranma vio que su rostro se encendía mientras mantenía sus ojos castaños clavados en la mesa. Poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios y entonces fue Ranma quien se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies.

_¿Qué me pasa?_ Se preguntó al notar que su corazón palpitaba como loco.

Los mayores siguieron riendo y brindando como si hubiera pasado algo maravilloso y Ranma, molesto por la vergüenza, decidió ignorarlos a todos durante el resto de la cena. No estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba todo aquello, Kasumi ni siquiera parecía triste porque su prometido hubiese dicho que le parecía más guapa otra chica…

Sin embargo, aunque ese espontaneo comentario no produjo los efectos esperados por el niño, sí que le dio una ligera idea de cuál debía ser el plan a seguir a partir de entonces para liberarse, de una vez por todas, de ese horrible compromiso.

.

.

—¿A dónde te vas ahora?

Genma tensó los hombros, con la mano estirada hacía la puerta del cuarto. Nodoka permaneció de pie con los brazos en jarra.

—Mi buen amigo Soun y yo saldremos a tomar algo y a ponernos al día —respondió, arrastrando cada palabra y carraspeando con fastidio—. No es cosa tuya. Vosotros iros a dormir ya.

Ya era de noche y los Saotome estaban en el cuarto de invitados. Nodoka se disponía a abrir los futones cuando su marido anunció que se iba.

—Relájate, volveremos pronto —añadió el hombre, pues la expresión de su esposa seguía siendo severa a pesar de sus explicaciones—. Soun tiene que atender a sus alumnos muy temprano.

—Haz lo que quieras —resolvió ella, cansada—. Pero no olvides que somos invitados aquí.

Genma gruñó y abandonó la estancia sin añadir más.

Ranma terminó de cambiarse en silencio y su madre le abrió las sabanas del futon para después arroparle cuidadosamente. Todas las noches Nodoka le deseaba las buenas noches y pasaban los últimos minutos del día charlando antes de dormir. Aquella noche, Nodoka se sentó a su lado y le miró. Parecía satisfecha y relajada a pesar de todo, cosa que animó al pequeño pero, a diferencia de otras noches, la mujer esperó a que fuera él quien comenzara la charla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos?

—No lo sé, Ranma. Unos días.

—Yo quiero irme a casa ya.

—¿Ya? —Nodoka fingió sorpresa mientras se deshacía el moño poco a poco. Los mechones castaños rojizos empezaron a caer, revoltosos, sobre la blanca piel de su cuello y su expresión se relajó aún más—. ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

Ranma hizo una mueca. Aunque el resto de la tarde había sido entretenida seguía sin poder olvidar el auténtico motivo por el que había sido llevado hasta allí.

—Es que…

—¿No te has divertido jugando con Akane-chan?

Los ojos del pequeño resplandecieron.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó contento y su madre sonrió. Le arropó con la sabana hasta la barbilla y le rozó la cara con suavidad.

—¿Te gusta Akane-chan, Ranma?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí me gusta —respondió con sinceridad. Y después añadió—. Me gusta mucho más que Kasumi.

Su madre torció la cabeza, confusa.

—Ah… está bien —murmuró—. ¿Y no quieres pasar más tiempo con ella? ¡Tan pronto quieres dejarla sola!

—¡No! Pero…

—Me parece que tú también le gustas mucho a Akane.

Aunque Ranma no entendió las verdaderas implicaciones que su madre quería expresar con esas palabras, hubo algo en la forma en que lo dijo y el tono que usó que hizo que el niño se sonrojara, agarrándose a la sabana. Nodoka sonrió al darse cuenta y se inclinó para besarle en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Ranma.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Las luces se apagaron y Ranma se adormeció enseguida.

Apenas alcanzó a oír el sonido que hizo su madre al meterse en su propio futon porque en cuanto cerró los ojos su mente se llenó de imágenes de Akane practicando sus movimientos de artes marciales. Esa danza hipnótica de patadas y puñetazos se repitió ante sus ojos como si la estuviera viendo en esos momentos y lo llevó hasta un sueño profundo y reconfortante.

.

.

.

.

.

—El Plan—

.

La visita de los Saotome se alargó durante al menos cinco días más. Pero aquello no molestó ni angustió demasiado a Ranma porque el niño ideó un plan genial.

A su corta edad los conocimientos que pudiera tener sobre chicas, matrimonio y en general, las relaciones románticas o sentimentales eran de lo más reducidas. Se podría decir que lo poco que sabía, si es que sabía algo, era producto de algún episodio que hubiera visto en un anime por la tele. Pero Ranma era un muchacho de recursos, así que pensó un plan infalible a pesar de esos inconvenientes.

¿Cuál era la forma más fácil de conseguir que la novia de uno se enfadara y le dejara? ¡Pues teniendo otra novia! Y Kasumi, que no era su novia pero sí su futura prometida, tenía que enfadarse con él y dejarle. ¿Cómo? Ranma necesitaba otra novia, o al menos, necesitaba alguien que lo pareciera. ¿Y lo tenía? ¡Por suerte sí!

Akane.

Su plan maravilloso consistía en ignorar a Kasumi y a cambio, prestarle toda su atención a Akane. Y así lo hizo durante los dos primeros días en el dojo Tendo. Allá a donde Akane iba, él la seguía. Le decía que sí a todo lo que la niña le propusiera y se aseguraba de reír siempre que Kasumi andaba cerca para que los viera divirtiéndose sin ella.

Parecía el plan perfecto. Él ya había visto lo sorprendidos y (en su opinión, contrariados) que parecían cuando se mostraba hosco con Kasumi. Y no había dejado de notar, igualmente, el modo curioso, cuanto menos, en que los vigilaban a Akane y a él cuando estaban juntos. Todo ello, él quiso interpretarlo como la señal inequívoca de que si hacía ver que prefería a Akane, Kasumi se enfadaría y entonces los adultos tendrían que disolver el dichoso compromiso.

¡Y él sería libre!

¡Era perfecto!

Solo que… algo no salió como él esperaba.

Al tercer día Ranma se dio cuenta de que a la hermana mayor no parecía importarle demasiado que solo jugara con Akane. No parecía triste ni enfadada cuando los veía ir y venir por la casa o corretear entre risas por el jardín; al contrario; solía sonreírles, animarles a divertirse y les preparaba galletas con gran ilusión.

Por otro lado, sus padres parecían más satisfechos que nunca con él y Ranma, que tampoco entendía eso, empezó a inquietarse. O lo que hacía no servía de nada o había algo que no comprendía de aquella situación. Por más que se esforzó en llegar a alguna conclusión sobre lo que estaba pasando no lo consiguió y empezó a frustrarse.

El tercer día por la tarde, Ranma se resignó pensando que no había más que él pudiera hacer salvo intentar huir de nuevo; pero descartó esa posibilidad rápidamente, pues no quería morir atropellado tal y como su amiga vaticinaba sin parar.

Así que empezó a concentrarse en pasar aquellos días de la mejor manera posible. Por suerte, la temible idea de que sus padres se irían dejándole a él allí desapareció de su mente. Y esto se debió a que descubrió que no se estaba tan mal en ese dojo.

Para empezar, era una casa tan enorme que había miles de posibles juegos y formas de divertirse en ella. Allí no tenía tareas como en su casa y si quería, podía pasarse el día jugando con Akane. Aunque también hacía otras cosas.

Por las tardes su madre, la pequeña Tendo y él salían a pasear por el barrio y Akane les explicaba, animada, todo lo que sabía de Nerima. Les enseñó su escuela e incluso el instituto al que iría cuando fuese mayor. Además ocurrió algo aún más increíble; su tío Soun le permitió asistir a algunas de las clases que le daba a Akane y se animó a enseñarle algunas de las nociones básicas del Arte.

Ranma estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía y aprendía.

Pero sin duda, lo que más le impresionó fue ser testigo de una de las clases que Soun dio a sus alumnos más avanzados. Jamás olvidaría ese momento. Su tío, frente a veinte o treinta hombres jóvenes y fuertes que seguían todas y cada una de sus indicaciones. Con una sola orden, podía hacer que todos ellos se tiraran al suelo o hicieran una reverencia.

Soun Tendo le pareció el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Sus alumnos le seguían por admiración y respeto; no por miedo como su padre siempre se imponía a él. Ranma se preguntaba a menudo como dos hombres que habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento, habían resultado tan diferentes.

Y se le ocurrió algo; ¿eso era lo que se esperaba de él en el futuro?

Su madre le había explicado que cuando se convirtiera en el heredero del dojo tendría que asumir las funciones que ahora tenía su tío como cabeza de familia y eso, lejos de asustarle como había sucedido antes, le hizo sentir ilusión. Todo lo que había visto le gustaba y una parte de él se sintió ansiosa por convertirse en alguien tan imponente y respetado como su tío.

Su madre parecía encantada con su predisposición, no así su padre que a menudo refunfuñaba y gruñía cuando le escuchaba hablar sobre Tendo. Aunque el tema del compromiso había sido idea suya, le fastidiaba ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado con la idea de dirigir el gimnasio como si eso fuera a lo máximo que un artista marcial pudiera aspirar.

—Un verdadero artista marcial no se queda cómodamente en un gimnasio enseñando las mismas técnicas a un grupo de alumnos tras otro —Solía decirle su padre de mal humor—. Sale al mundo a entrenar, aprender nuevos estilos, a poner a prueba su fuerza. Así es como tiene que ser, Ranma.

—No tiene nada de malo establecerse en un lugar y transmitir esos conocimientos a otros, Genma —replicaba Nodoka con tranquilidad—. No tiene nada de malo dar una buena vida a tu familia.

—¡Pamplinas! ¡El que no puede pelear, se dedica a enseñar!

—¡Y el que no está dispuesto a cuidar de su familia, bien haría en no formar una!

Ranma se daba cuenta de que las peleas de sus padres habían empeorado desde la llegada al dojo. Solían decirse cosas de ese estilo para después mirarse con rudeza hasta que uno de los dos salía de la habitación.

Su padre parecía sentir verdadero afecto por el señor Tendo cuando estaban juntos; pero cuando los Saotome estaban a solas, a veces, decía cosas sobre su viejo amigo que a Ranma no le sonaban muy bien. A Nodoka tampoco, al parecer, pues en un momento dado decidió dejar de callarse y arremetió contra su marido dando su opinión, que no podía ser más distinta. Pero más que opinar sobre Soun o su modo de vida, era obvio que lo que hacía era dejar muy claro lo que ella pensaba sobre cómo debía ser un marido y padre de familia; al parecer Soun era el ejemplo perfecto.

Ranma solo era capaz de entender a medias lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres… Desde luego, aquellas disputas no ayudaban precisamente a que el niño se viera más atraído hacia la idea del matrimonio que antes, en especial cuando pensaba en Kasumi.

Cuando Ranma claudicaba y trataba de imaginar cómo sería su vida si se casaba con ella sentía escalofríos. Kasumi era una chica muy buena y dulce, pero apenas abría la boca o hacía nada salvo cocinar y sonreír. A Ranma le parecía tremendamente aburrida y entonces, solía pensar…

_Si se pareciera un poco más a Akane…_

¡Porque Akane era tan distinta!

No era tan amable o delicada; más bien lo contrario, iba por la casa con una energía abrumadora, siempre armando jaleo pero precisamente por eso era mucho más divertida.

¡Siempre tenía ganas de hacer cosas emocionantes!

Se metían a explorar cualquier cuarto de la casa, trepaban a los árboles del jardín, corrían de aquí para allá… ¡Y entrenaban! Si no hubiera sido por ella que le obligó a ir a una de sus clases, quizás el tío Soun no le habría enseñado nada.

Ranma jamás se había divertido tanto con nadie. Akane era la única razón por la que el niño olvidó su deseo de marcharse de aquella casa.

Siempre estaban riendo, siempre se les ocurría algo nuevo y divertido para hacer en esa casa. Como la mañana en que Akane le mostró el cuarto donde su padre guardaba las espadas.

.

.

Se trataba de un cuartito pequeño y sucio, medio escondido en un recoveco del pasillo de la planta superior. La bombilla titilaba vacilante en un techo que parecía estar muy bajo y había tantas cajas y bultos por todas partes que los niños tuvieron que deslizarse por el suelo para llegar al baúl elegido, por suerte no fue muy difícil dado su tamaño.

El baúl estaba lleno de polvo como el resto de la habitación, pero Akane alzó la tapa sin cuidado y sacó una enorme espada de madera que apenas si podía sostener. Ranma se acercó para verla bien.

—Vaya… —dijo él, alargando las manos para cogerla.

—Papá dice que algún día me la regalará —Le explicó Akane, feliz—. La tendré en mi cuarto para defenderme de los pervertidos.

—¿Qué es un pervertido?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Pero Kasumi dice que debo tener cuidado con ellos.

Ranma la atrapó por el mango y la sostuvo en alto, admirándola, todo lo que pudo hasta que sus bracitos se quejaron y tuvo que apoyar la punta en el suelo. Por un instante se sintió tan poderoso como cualquier guerrero de cuento, así como veía a su tío Soun cuando daba clases a sus alumnos.

Miró a Akane que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes y sintió el impulso de decirle que no se preocupara, él la protegería de esos pervertidos, fueran lo que fueran. Pero no se atrevió, sintió vergüenza y calló; con lo fuerte que era esa niña dudó que necesitara la protección de nadie. Y menos de él, que aún no sabía nada sobre artes marciales.

—Deberíamos guardarla antes de que nos pillen —dijo Akane después de unos minutos. Se giró para abrir nuevamente la tapa del baúl y de pronto, soltó un grito histérico.

Ranma alzó la vista, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Akane retrocedió, exclamando sin parar: _¡No, no, no!_ Y se colocó tras él, agarrándose a sus hombros, temblorosa.

Ranma miró en busca del peligro pero en principio no vio nada. Avanzó un paso arrastrando la espada y a su asustada amiga con él, pero siguió sin ver nada fuera de lugar.

Finalmente, Akane señaló el baúl.

—A… ar… ¡Araña! —gimoteó, muerta de miedo.

_¿Araña?_ Pensó Ranma, estirándose hacia el baúl. Sí, llevaba razón. Había una diminuta araña correteando por el borde del baúl, aunque parecía igual de asustada que la chica.

—Es muy pequeña… —dijo el chico.

—¡Me da igual! ¡No me gustan las arañas! —exclamó la niña—. ¡Me dan miedo! ¡Mátala, Ranma! ¡Mátala!

El niño se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se asomó. No le costó esfuerzo dar un manotazo al bicho que cayó al suelo, sorprendido y después aplastarlo con el pie.

No fue nada y no se sintió como un héroe por ello cuando se volvió hacia la chica para decirle que todo volvía a estar en orden. Pero dio un respingo al ver que la niña se había echado a llorar.

—A-Akane… no… —La niña tenía el rostro inundado por las lágrimas y se agitaba por culpa de los espasmos—.N-no… no llores, y-ya está… —Pero Akane parecía no escucharle, atrapada en su propio llanto. Ranma, nervioso, soltó la espada en el suelo y se acercó a ella—. No te ha hecho nada… —Quiso decirle que ella estaba bien y no era para tanto, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la boca y solo se le ocurrió chillar—. ¡Está muerta!

Akane hipó y entre abrió los ojos. Su cara estaba roja y húmeda y sus pestañas empapadas de lágrimas.

—¿De… verdad?

—Sí, mira —Ranma alzó la suela de su zapatilla y le mostró el cadáver aplastado del insecto. Akane asintió con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por las mejillas—. Ya pasó. Está muerta.

Akane volvió a asentir, respirando hondo y temblando. Ranma resopló, incómodo, y él mismo se encargó de guardar la espada y cerrar el baúl. Era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes, así que se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando pasó junto a su amiga, esta le agarró de la camiseta para que se detuviera.

—Gracias, Ranma —Le dijo aún con la voz temblorosa. Se sorbió la nariz—. Me has salvado.

_¿Salvado?_

¿Por aplastar una araña de nada? ¡Ella que conocía tantas katas y técnicas de artes marciales que Ranma a veces se frustraba pensando que jamás la alcanzaría! Por un instante el niño pensó que su amiga se burlaba de él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad con que le miraba, aun respirando con dificultad y las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas, se dio cuenta de que no.

Akane había tenido miedo y él la había protegido.

—Bu-bueno yo… —Se puso aún más nervioso y tuvo que bajar la vista. Incomprensiblemente se le escapó una risita y dijo—. ¡Sí! ¡Así es! —Y volvió a reír. Akane se animó a sonreír también, en silencio, sin soltar su camiseta. Cuando Ranma pudo volver en sí el corazón le palpitaba salvajemente—. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

De algún modo, se sintió obligado a ofrecer su mano a la chica quien la cogió sin dudar y así, abandonaron el trastero arrastrando polvo en las perneras de sus pantalones.

Ranma empezó a apretar la mandíbula sin darse cuenta mientras atravesaba la casa llevando a Akane de la mano. No sabía si era por la tibieza de su piel o porque tenía grabada en la mente la expresión de alivio y gratitud de la niña cuando le dijo que la había salvado, pero algo dentro de él bullía sin remedio; lanzaba oleadas de calor desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Como apremiándole, Ranma necesitó decir algo que le permitiera detenerse y soltar la mano de la pequeña.

—Akane… —La mano le ardía, así que se la llevo a la espalda y con la otra se rascó el pelo—; ¿qué tal si comemos un helado?

—Casi es hora de comer —dijo ella, fastidiada—. Kasumi no nos dejará.

—Lo cogeremos sin que se dé cuenta, ¿eh?

—¿Seguro?

—¡Qué sí! ¡Confía en mí!

.

.

Después de cerciorarse de que tanto la madre de Ranma como Kasumi estaban muy ocupadas charlando en el comedor, los dos pequeños se deslizaron como fantasmas hasta la cocina y atracaron la nevera.

Akane le indicó al niño que los helados se guardaban en la parte más alta de la nevera, así que Ranma la cogió de las piernas y la levantó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera hacerse con los helados. Casi se caen en un par de ocasiones; Ranma trastabilló y Akane se asustó cuando creyó oír los pasos de alguien acercándose. Finalmente, lograron su objetivo y en cuanto se hicieron con los polos salieron corriendo, emocionados, hacia el jardín delantero. Se escondieron en un recoveco del pasillo de columnas de madera y se apretaron en una esquinita a degustar los helados con las miradas puestas en el dojo.

Ranma saboreó su polo observando de reojo a Akane; está sorbía su helado con gusto y las mejillas sonrosadas tras la emoción de la aventura. Parecía más animada y ya no había ni rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, cosa que alivió al chico.

Cuando terminaron sus helados permanecieron en su escondite, corría una agradable brisa en ese punto que anunciaba el verano que estaba por llegar.

—Ranma… ¿Te quedarás a pasar el verano en casa? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Eh? Ah… no sé.

Después de haber oído a sus padres y a su tío hablando durante esos días Ranma tenía claro que sus padres no le habían llevado allí para abandonarle con los Tendo; y sabía también que dentro de un tiempo (y sospechaba que no sería mucho) los tres volverían a su casa.

Había entendido que el tema del compromiso era algo inevitable y aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener que casarse con Kasumi, al menos se consolaba pensando que cuando viviera en esa casa Akane también estaría allí. Podrían seguir jugando y divirtiéndose juntos… Aunque le obligaran a casarse con Kasumi, él y Akane seguirían siendo amigos para siempre.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo —añadió la niña bajando los ojos sobre el suelo. Con un dedo empezó a dibujar extrañas formas sobre la arenilla que se acumulaba sobre la madera y suspiró—. Pronto volverá Nabiki de casa de la abuela.

—¿Quién es Nabiki?

—Mi otra hermana mayor.

Sí, Ranma recordó que alguien la había mencionado antes, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Automáticamente se imaginó un clon de Kasumi, pero al fijarse mejor en el modo en que Akane apretaba los labios y se encogía sintió un pinchazo en la nuca.

—¿Y cómo es Nabiki? —Akane abrió la boca al instante como para responder pero la cerró igual de rápido—. ¿Es buena como Kasumi?

—A veces sí —dijo Akane, tras pensarlo un poco—. Otras veces… me da un poco de miedo —reveló. Volvió a agarrar la camiseta de Ranma, así como lo hizo en la habitación de los trastos y clavó en él sus ojos castaños—. Ojala estuvieses aquí cuando ella vuelva…

Akane no dijo más, pero tampoco hizo falta. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y está rozó ligeramente el hombro de Ranma quien se quedó rumiando una sensación fría y desagradable.

El niño pudo sentir el miedo de su amiga aunque le costaba entender cómo podía tenerle miedo a su propia hermana. De algún modo le estaba pidiendo ayuda, igual que en el trastero.

Y entonces él deseó poder ayudarla, con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó estar con Akane cuando llegara la tal Nabiki y cogerla de la mano si así evitaba que su amiga volviera a poner esa cara de terror o a llorar desconsolada. Deseó quedarse para enfrentarse a todas las arañas del mundo por ella, deseó estar a su lado, así como estaban ahora, para siempre; hombro junto a hombro, ocultos del resto del mundo.

Fue un deseo tan poderoso que abrumó al niño, no sabía bien qué hacer con esos sentimientos pero se sintió mal porque él sabía que no faltaba mucho para que sus padres dijeran que tenían que volver a casa. Entonces, dejaría a Akane sola… y él también se quedaría solo sin ella.

¿Qué podía hacer?

En aquel momento no lo supo así que se quedó callado, sintiendo la brisa cosquilleándole la nuca y el hombro de Akane hincándose en el suyo. Permaneció en silencio observando las figuras que la niña dibujaba sobre la madera y sintiendo que se apoderaba de él un enorme sentimiento de tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

—Promesa—

.

El día anterior a la partida de los Saotome, Soun Tendo los reunió a todos en el comedor de la casa, alrededor de la mesa. Ranma, inquieto al poder percibir el aire solemne que acompañaba a la ocasión, se sentó a un lado de la mesa junto a Akane y miró de reojo tanto a su tío como a sus padres.

Soun se colocó, como el patriarca que era, en el lugar central con Kasumi a su derecha. Genma, que por primera vez desde su llegada al dojo parecía expresar una respetuosa seriedad, se había colocado al otro lado de su amigo con los fuertes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido sobre sus enjutos ojos negros.

Por fin, Nodoka permanecía al otro lado de Ranma. Sonreía y su rostro rezumaba una serenidad que contrastaba ligeramente con la rigidez de su postura y el modo firme en que apretaba sus manos unidas contra su regazo.

Aún faltaba para la hora de la comida, así que Ranma no entendía porque estaban todos allí, en ese silencio apabullante, mirándose las caras los unos a los otros como si jugaran a las cartas o algo así. Empezó a inquietarse y pensó en decir algo; de hecho, sí había _algo_ muy importante que quería decir a su tío Soun y a sus padres desde hacía un par de días pero no se había atrevido. Aquel parecía un buen momento pero la presencia de las hijas Tendo se lo impedía.

Por fin, se oyó un suave tintineo. La campana de cristal colocada sobre las puertas correderas que daban al jardín sonó de forma alegre al entrar al cuarto una brisa fresca que los habitantes del dojo agradecieron. Ese suave sonido pareció alentar a Soun que carraspeó moviendo su profuso bigote y parpadeó, preparándose para hablar.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo en primer lugar y volvió a callar. Se lo pensó un poco más y retomó la palabra—. Os he llamado a todos porque me pareció un buen momento para deciros que ha sido un placer, tanto para mí como para mis hijas, tener a los Saotome estos días con nosotros —Esbozó una gran sonrisa y repasó los rostros de sus invitados—. Ha sido estupendo volver a verte, Genma, después de tantos años. Y conocer a tu maravillosa familia; la encantadora Nodoka, el pequeño Ranma… No es necesario decir que esta casa siempre estará abierta para todos vosotros.

Genma se limitó a hacer un gesto de cabeza, manteniendo su emotividad (si es que la tenía) a raya. En cambio Nodoka devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de una sutil reverencia por encima de la mesa.

—El placer ha sido nuestro, Soun. Nos ha encantado conoceros —Le respondió con alegría—. Y siempre estaremos en deuda contigo y tus preciosas niñas por tanta hospitalidad como nos habéis demostrado.

—Ha sido un honor, tía —añadió Kasumi.

El silencio volvió a llenar la sala y esa expectación nerviosa que bailaba entre ellos como un ente invisible no hacía sino pinchar a Ranma avisándole de que aún faltaba algo más.

—Llegados a este punto, creo que es conveniente recordar que la razón principal de esta reunión es el compromiso entre nuestros hijos —retomó Soun tras unos instantes de vacilación. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y prosiguió—. Si bien es cierto que Genma y yo llegamos a este acuerdo hace ya unos años, ahora que los niños se han conocido y hemos podido ver con nuestros ojos que hay buena sintonía entre ellos, es hora de formalizar el compromiso del todo.

Ahí estaba. Eso era.

Ranma se removió en su cojín y sin querer, movió sus ojos hacia Kasumi. La joven escuchaba con atención a su padre, mirándole sin pestañear y asintiendo a todo con una suave sonrisa.

—Debo decir que ha sido un alivio para mí ver cómo nuestros hijos se han hecho tan amigos en estos días —reconoció Nodoka y Ranma la miró, alarmado—. Estoy segura de que eso es indicativo de que serán muy felices en su matrimonio.

¡No, no, no, no! Pero, ¿cómo podían decir algo así? ¡Si Ranma se había asegurado de ignorar a la pobre Kasumi durante todos esos días! Prácticamente no había cruzado palabra con ella desde la llegada. ¿A caso no habían visto como la rechazaba? ¿No se habían dado cuenta de que con quien había pasado todos los días, casi sin separarse un instante, era Akane?

Ranma se echó a temblar, confuso y atemorizado. Él contaba con que los adultos se hubiesen dado cuenta de todo o que por lo menos Kasumi hubiera notado su indiferencia y no quisiera casarse con él. Pero la jovencita seguía allí sentada, sonriendo como si nada de aquello fuera con ella.

¡¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?!

—Bien, pues creo que no hay ningún impedimento para que el compromiso quede sellado de un modo formal y absoluto —proclamó Soun dando una palmada. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron, sus gestos eran los de un hombre inundado por la dicha—. Tal vez… ¿Alguno de los jóvenes prometidos quiera decir algo? —Su tío le miró a él directamente y le señaló con la mano—. Dinos Ranma-kun, ¿estás contento por ser el prometido de mi hija?

El niño tragó saliva, muerto de vergüenza y bajó la vista hacia la mesa. Sentía los ojos de todos los presentes puestos en él, en especial sentía los de su madre que tan emocionada estaba con aquel compromiso, pero también sentía los de Akane. Se preguntó qué pensaría ella de que algún día fuera a casarse con su hermana mayor. ¿Estaría feliz porque vivirían juntos? ¿O estaría triste…? Ranma no sabía muy bien la razón por la que eso debería poner triste a Akane, pero esa posibilidad se le ocurrió de pronto.

Lo cierto es que él sí se sentía un poco triste al imaginarse casándose con Kasumi de mayor y viviendo en aquella casa junto a Akane. Le ponía triste y contento a la vez, era muy extraño.

—¿Ranma? —Su madre le llamó y el niño alzó los ojos—. Vamos, responde a tu tío.

El pequeño asintió con las mejillas encendidas y volvió al rostro hacia el hombre que seguía sonriéndole como si nada. Entonces Ranma comprendió algo; de ningún modo iba a librarse de casarse con la hija de Soun Tendo y sus intentos por lograrlo hasta ahora habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Aprendería artes marciales, se casaría con una Tendo y heredaría el dojo; ese era su destino.

Pero… aunque ese plan ya no le disgustaba tanto como cuando llegó, Ranma seguía queriendo resistirse a que le impusieran algo así. Una parte de él, inconsciente (puesto que solo era un niño) quería rebelarse y luchar por tomar sus propias decisiones en la vida.

—Yo, tío Soun… —Balbuceó sin saber exactamente lo que pensaba decir. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa y de reojo miró a Akane. La niña le miraba como el resto, a la espera, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron solo un segundo ella le sonrió como animándole y Ranma alzó la voz—. Me convertiré en el mejor heredero que pueda para el dojo, tío —Soun le miró, estático y al minuto siguiente sus ojos se cristalizaron como si fuera a romper a llorar. Antes de que eso ocurriera Ranma dijo una cosa más—. Pero solo lo haré si… si… ¡Puedo casarme con Akane!

Ranma no pretendía gritar de ese modo pero los nervios le hicieron colapsar. Cerró los ojos, asustado por las reacciones que se desatarían y aguardó callado unos minutos hasta que le extrañó no escuchar nada. Entreabrió los ojos con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que todos le miraron con expresiones de desconcierto. El niño, avergonzado, pensó que no le habían entendido.

—Yo… solo seré el prometido de Akane —repitió, intentando ser más claro. Pero los demás siguieron sin reaccionar y el niño comenzó a desesperarse—. Tío Soun, por favor, quiero que Akane sea mi prometida y no…

—Pues claro, Ranma —Le interrumpió su tío—. De eso es de lo que estábamos hablando.

—¿Eh?

—Ranma, cielo, ya te lo dije, ¿verdad? —Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro—. La razón por la que vinimos a Nerima era para que conocieras a Akane-chan, tu prometida…

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿ella? —Ranma se aturulló sin comprender del todo lo oía—. Pe-pero yo pensé… yo creía que…

—¿Qué creías?

El niño, más avergonzado aún si cabe, relató a los presentes cuáles habían sido en realidad sus sospechas desde el principio y lo único que consiguió fue que los tres adultos irrumpieran en carcajadas, Kasumi sacudiera la cabeza divertida y Akane se encogiera de hombros cuando se atrevió a mirarla.

Ranma se sintió muy humillado por la actitud de todo el mundo, incluso su madre le abrazó entre risas y le dijo.

—Pero Ranma… ¡Mira que pensar que Kasumi sería tu prometida! ¡Es demasiado mayor para ti!

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó. ¿De verdad era tan gracioso? Que él recordara nadie le había dicho claramente el nombre de su prometida, habían dado por hecho que él tenía que adivinarlo.

Malhumorado por lo poco que le gustaba que los demás se burlaran de él, se negó a decir palabra durante un buen rato. Incluso durante la comida, tragó los alimentos sin levantar la mirada de sus cuencos, ni hacer caso cuando los demás trataban de animarle. ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! No fue hasta después, tras la comida y cuando todos se habían levantado ya de la mesa, que su madre le dijo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, que dejara de ser un niño enfadica de una vez.

—Recuerda que mañana volvemos a casa, Ranma —Le dijo también—. ¿Vas a dejar a Akane-chan sola toda la tarde solo porque estás molesto?

El niño movió la cabeza hacia los lados, cediendo un poco. A fin de cuentas, Akane no tenía culpa de nada. Ella tampoco parecía saber nada de aquel asunto del compromiso.

—¿Es que no estás contento, en cualquier caso? —Nodoka sonrió—. ¿Acaso no querías que Akane fuera tu prometida?

¡Cierto! Con el enfado que se había cogido por todo el malentendido con Kasumi ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que las cosas habían acabado saliendo como él quería desde el principio. No sería Kasumi, sino Akane, con quien se casaría algún día.

Esa idea le puso más contento y decidió hacer lo que su madre le dijo. No tardó un segundo más estando molesto y corrió a buscar a Akane para jugar, divertirse y aprovechar las últimas horas juntos que les quedaban.

.

.

Aquella noche, Ranma se despertó desorientado en su futon prestado y entreabrió los ojos. Había una lucecita brillando suavemente al fondo del cuarto, junto a una figura grande pero que estaba acuclillada en el suelo. El pequeño se frotó un ojo sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada y reconoció a su padre.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntó su mente, aún adormecida.

Genma Saotome, que solía dormir profundamente toda la noche de un tirón una vez que caía en el sueño, estaba despierto de madrugada. Junto a la lamparita que había encendido, en el suelo del cuarto, tenía unos papeles y parecía estar estudiándolos con gran concentración. Ranma trató de distinguir algo en ellos y por un extraño instante le pareció que ahí no había nada escrito, solo líneas y dibujos que no entendió.

No obstante, quizás lo más inquietante de todo era la seriedad y concentración que el niño pudo apreciar en los rasgos de su padre; pocas veces había visto una expresión semejante en su rostro. Sin duda meditaba sobre algo importante. Sí, el modo en que fruncía el ceño, apretando la mandíbula y rozándose el mentón con los dedos… parecía indicar una importante reflexión o la búsqueda de una respuesta para algo.

No tenía mucho sentido, al menos eso pensó Ranma antes de retomar el sueño, justamente aquel día cuando todo se había resuelto de forma adecuada y solo quedaba la vuelta a casa. Fue por eso que el niño dio por hecho que aquel cavilar nocturno de su padre no tenía nada que ver con él; de modo que se dio la vuelta sobre el futon y se entregó nuevamente al sueño. Este acudió raudo, pudo ver unos instantes frente a sus ojos el rostro resplandeciente y feliz de Akane, su nueva prometida, tal y como la había visto esa misma tarde mientras jugaban en el jardín.

Pero fue solo un segundo antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

.

.

Aunque Kasumi rechazó la ayuda de Nodoka para recoger el cuarto de invitados, la mujer insistió hasta salirse con la suya. Ella y su familia no habían traído nada consigo, así que no tenían nada que empaquetar para la partida. ¡Qué menos que ayudar en la limpieza del cuarto que habían ocupado y dejarlo tal y como lo habían encontrado!

Eso retrasó un par de horas el momento de partir y Genma, como venía haciendo desde meses atrás ante cualquier propósito o idea de su mujer, se quejó y protestó por ello. Y como siempre, fue ignorado. Ranma por el contrario se alegró de ello… al principio.

Le puso contento disponer de más tiempo junto a Akane antes de la despedida, pero cambió de opinión enseguida. Los dos niños intentaron actuar y jugar como siempre lo hicieron, pero inevitablemente había un aire raro entre ellos a causa de la partida del chico. Akane se presentó apesadumbrada y silenciosa, sus enormes ojos castaños estaban opacados por la pena y Ranma, que pretendía mantenerse fuerte hasta el final, se fue contagiando de esa atmosfera hasta que su propio ánimo cayó a sus pies.

No era tan fácil fingir que no pasaba nada como él habría creído.

No solo no eran capaces de jugar con facilidad, sino que ni siquiera se les ocurría de qué hablar. Acabaron sentados en silencio sobre la madera que daba al jardín, mirando al frente sin fijar los ojos en ningún lugar en concreto y haciendo oídos sordos al jaleo que armaban su madre y Kasumi en el piso superior. Ranma se sentía inquieto, sabía que en cuanto el jaleo se silenciara sus padres aparecerían para decirle que había llegado el momento de irse.

Por un lado le daba miedo, por otro deseaba desesperadamente que el momento llegase y aquella angustia acabara.

—Ojala no te fueras —murmuró Akane en un momento dado. Ranma la miró de reojo, pero ella seguía pendiente del jardín. La oyó resoplar—. Pero volverás, ¿verdad?

—¡Pues claro! —afirmó el niño con rotundidad.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella, ahora sí mirándole.

—P-pues… bueno… N-no lo sé… —Akane volvió a bajar la vista, angustiada, pero Ranma se puso de rodillas mirándola fijamente—. Pero volveré, Akane. Lo prometo.

—¿Ah, sí?

El niño asintió, muy seguro.

—Eres mi prometida, ¿verdad? —La niña le miró dubitativa, como si aún no alcanzara a comprender el significado de eso—. Significa que algún día nos casaremos y viviremos juntos.

—Así que, la próxima vez que vengas, ¿nos casaremos? —preguntó ella, un poco más animada—. Y entonces… entonces… ¿ya no te irás nunca?

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, en realidad no sabía si las cosas iban a ser así de simples. Entonces, recordó otra cosa.

—Primero tengo que convertirme en un artista marcial, como tú —indicó el chico—. Para poder encargarme del dojo. ¡Pero en cuanto lo haya hecho, volveré! —La voz se le trabó un poco y sintió que el rostro se le calentaba—. Y entonces sí, nos… casaremos y… estaremos juntos para siempre.

Akane sonrió con ganas y asintió con la cabeza conforme con esa idea.

Parecía que la atmosfera se había vuelto más ligera entre los niños gracias a la promesa, pero antes de que Ranma pudiera si quiera respirar hondo y disfrutar de ello, tal y como había pensado, su madre apareció buscándole.

Salieron todos juntos al jardín delantero para despedirse de los Saotome. Akane le dijo adiós con la mano y los ojos más hundidos que nunca, por lo que Ranma temió que volviera a echarse a llorar. Lo cierto es que el niño también tenía algo oprimiéndole fuertemente el pecho, pero aguantó como pudo sin dar muestras de pena y respiró hondo cuando atravesaron el portón. Soun los llevaría de vuelta a la estación del tren, pero sus hijas se quedaban en casa.

Justo cuando la familia se disponía a cruzar la calle hacía el coche, oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas y un grito.

—¡Ranma!

El niño se dio la vuelta y vio a Akane corriendo hacia él. No lloraba, por suerte, pero corría como si hubiera perdido el control de sus pies por lo que el chico levantó los brazos temiendo una colisión. La niña le alcanzó y sin mediar palabra alguna le besó en la mejilla. Ambos se miraron, Akane se puso roja y salió corriendo de vuelta al dojo dejando a Ranma estático, más colorado que un extintor y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No logró moverse hasta que su madre lo cogió de un brazo y tiró de él.

Pasado un tiempo, cuando Ranma rememorara aquellos días en el dojo, por más que intentara con todas sus fuerzas recordar cómo fue aquel viaje en coche de vuelta a la estación, cuándo y cómo cogió el tren o su llegada a casa, no sería capaz. Esos recuerdos se esfumaron de su memoria.

Lo único que podía recordar de aquel momento era el modo en que Akane había saltado sobre él para besarle y la sensación cálida y ligeramente húmeda de los labios de la niña sobre su mejilla que persistió durante horas. Así como el calor que le recorrió por dentro y el acelerado latido de su corazón.

.

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Esta segunda parte es un poco más larga, pero espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.**

**Creo que es la que más me ha costado escribir. No paraba de cambiar cosas, revisar, volver a cambiar… tenía muchas ideas para mostrar en mi cabeza, pero no quería que fuera demasiado largo porque esta historia se alarga mucho en el tiempo de los personajes. En resumen, ni ahora estoy segura de cómo habrá quedado, así que espero recibir vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido. Y si veis algún error, lo siento . Pero llegó un momento en que pensé que la cabeza me estallaría si seguía releyendo lo mismo una y otra vez.**

**Os mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos y a todas los que me habéis escrito durante estos días, no solo en referencia a la primera parte de esta historia (espero que esta segunda no os defraude, todos teníais grandes ideas sobre lo que iba a pasar) sino también comentando y opinando sobre otros de mis relatos. ¡Sois los mejores lectores del mundo! Han sido unos comentarios maravillosos y eso teniendo en cuenta el poquito tiempo que hace que actualicé. **

**¡Gracias a todos de verdad!**

**Nos vemos en unos días con la última parte de este relato.**

—**EroLady—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 5****: 18/11—02/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Primera Parte: con 6 años.

**3.**

—Rabia—

.

Un par de días antes de la partida de los Saotome del dojo Tendo, Soun reunió a las dos familias en su jardín e insistió en que se hicieran una bonita foto de recuerdo de aquellos días que habían pasado juntos.

Soun se colocó en el centro junto a Genma, mientras que Kasumi se puso al otro lado de su padre y Nodoka, al otro lado de su marido. Los pequeños Ranma y Akane se colocaron delante de ellos, sonrientes y con el sol dándoles en la cara. De fondo estaba el jardín y el bonito estanque con los peces, podían verse algunos de los árboles y las plantas. Y también se veía otra cosa; segundos antes de que el disparador automático de la cámara saltase, Akane agarró la mano de Ranma y en la foto podía verse claramente las dos pequeñas manos unidas flotando en el aire y un ligero rubor en el semblante del niño.

.

.

Cuando Ranma y sus padres estuvieron de regreso en su casa, Genma no tardó en cambiarse de ropa y salir por la puerta alegando unos asuntos pendientes y sin molestarse en especificar cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Nodoka, que podía adivinar sin problemas las intenciones de su marido enmascaradas por sus palabras no tuvo duda alguna de que pasarían varios días antes de que el hombre volviera a pisar aquella casa. Al principio resopló molesta por ello, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba tanto.

La casa estaba más tranquila sin su marido dando voces por allí y los días que habían pasado en el dojo habían resultado tan deliciosos que lo que menos le apetecía a Nodoka era empezar con las discusiones rutinarias. Estaba muy satisfecha por cómo habían salido las cosas y tenía, ahora sí, la firme esperanza de que había construido los cimientos de la que sería una vida feliz y tranquila para su querido hijo. Nada de andar perdido en absurdos viajes de entrenamientos, nada de vagabundear por las ciudades y pueblos buscando pelea o recurriendo a viles trucos para conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca, no habría torneos peligrosos ni desafíos sin retorno. Si Ranma quería convertirse en un artista marcial como su padre, lo haría; pero tendría una familia, un hogar, un oficio respetable que le permitiría mantener a su familia y permanecer a su lado.

Sí, Nodoka respiraba un poco más tranquila pensando que había salvado a su pequeño de una vida arrastrada e inestable como la que su marido se empeñaba en llevar a pesar de que no era necesario.

La mujer se había dado cuenta también de que todas las excusas baratas que su marido le había ofrecido para conservar ese estilo de vida disperso y disoluto no eran ciertas; y lo había descubierto gracias a Soun. Un padre de familia responsable, dueño de un dojo y sin esas condenadas ínfulas de superioridad por ser artista marcial. Sin duda, Nodoka prefería mil veces que Ranma fuera como ese buen hombre antes que como el sinvergüenza de su marido.

Puede que, incluso, ella pudiera arreglar las cosas para que Soun fuera el maestro de Ranma y no su padre. Podría pasar alguna temporada en el dojo aprendiendo, un verano por ejemplo. Así tomaría a Tendo como ejemplo, imitaría su filosofía de vida y su relación con Akane también se desarrollaría mejor y de un modo más sólido si podían pasar juntos más tiempo.

Nodoka tenía buenos sentimientos con respecto a la pequeña y a su hijo; se habían hecho inseparables en pocos días aunque, bien era verdad que solo eran unos niños. Demasiado pronto para pensar en amor o sentimentalismos. Lo importante ahora era que forjaran una bonita amistad que en el futuro pudiera dar a lugar a otros sentimientos.

Y Nodoka tenía grandes esperanzas al respecto, oh sí, muy grandes.

.

.

Un par de días después de su regreso a casa, Ranma se acercó a ella y le tiró de la manga del kimono para llamar su atención. Estaban sentados a la mesa después de la merienda y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Genma. En la casa se respiraba un delicioso ambiente de paz.

—¿Mamá?

—Dime, Ranma.

El niño se hizo un poco el remolón, como si buscara las palabras en el fondo de su cabecita hasta empujarlas fuera.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa de Akane?

Nodoka sonrió. Oh sí, grandiosas esperanzas.

—Pues, ¿sabes? Quizás antes de lo que piensas —Le respondió complacida—. A lo mejor podríamos visitarles este verano. Cuando haga calor de verdad.

—¿Podemos? —El rostro del niño se iluminó al instante—. Pero… Papá todavía no ha empezado a entrenarme en las artes marciales.

—Oh, bueno… Tal vez podrías pedirle al tío Soun que te enseñe —propuso Nodoka, recordando sus planes—. ¿No te gustaría entrenar en el dojo con Akane?

—¡Sí, sería genial! —Ranma se puso de rodillas en el suelo a causa de la emoción. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Nodoka estaba cada vez más entusiasmada con esa idea. De pronto, le parecía mucho más lógico y adecuado encargar el entrenamiento de Ranma a un hombre responsable y cabal como lo era Soun Tendo, en lugar de dejarlo en manos del irresponsable de Genma. ¡A saber qué tipo de cosas le enseñaría a su querido hijo!

Sí, aquel era un plan mucho mejor.

—Tengo una cosa para ti, Ranma.

Nodoka se levantó y fue hacia su dormitorio en busca de algo que había llegado esa misma mañana en el correo. Se volvió a sentar junto a su hijo con el sobre en la mano y de él extrajo una fotografía que colocó frente a los ojos del niño.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó él cogiéndola en sus manos. La miró asombrado, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Se trataba de la fotografía que se habían hecho todos juntos en el dojo. Soun había hecho una copia y se la había enviado, junto con afectuosos recuerdos para todos—. ¿Puedo quedármela? ¡La cuidaré mucho!

—Bueno, pero sé prudente. Solo tenemos una copia —Le advirtió su madre, acariciándole la cabeza—. Aunque supongo que podremos hacer más este verano.

—¡Qué ganas de que llegue!

Sí, Nodoka se descubrió también impaciente por regresar al dojo. A esa casa tan encantadora donde se respiraba un auténtico ambiente familiar, donde todo era calma y conversaciones agradables. Sin gritos, discusiones o reproches.

La mujer lo decidió en su mente. Tanto si para entonces Genma había regresado como si no, en unas semanas escribiría a Soun y le preguntaría si podían volver a visitarlos y pasar parte del verano con ellos. También mencionaría lo del entrenamiento de Ranma. ¡Algo le decía que Tendo aceptaría muy contento!

Al pensar en tal maravillosa posibilidad Nodoka sintió un alegre escalofrío que hizo estremecer su cuerpo. De nuevo, sentía grandes esperanzas… recorrían su cuerpo e hinchaban su corazón.

.

.

Ranma tuvo mucho cuidado con la fotografía, aunque solía llevarla siempre encima. No obstante, se aseguraba de guardarla cuidadosamente en su bolsillo cuando salía de casa y comprobaba cada poco tiempo que siguiera ahí. Cuando se tumbaba en su cama antes de irse a dormir la observaba a la luz de la lámpara y recordaba los momentos vividos en el dojo con nostalgia. Desde que hablara con su madre sobre el verano, también sentía impaciencia.

Después, colocaba la fotografía bajo la almohada y se echaba a dormir.

A veces, antes de hacerlo, sintiendo ya la pesadez del sueño en sus parpados, miraba el rostro impreso de Akane y recordaba su promesa. En realidad, recordaba muchas otras cosas antes; el modo en que la niña había aparecido como de la nada junto al portón, sus increíbles movimientos en el dojo, su carita asustada al ver a la araña y como le miró al darle las gracias por matarla. Recordaba incluso la sensación de su hombro sobre el de él cuando se sentaron tan juntos a comerse los helados robados. La promesa y… sobretodo su beso de despedida. Lo recordaba todo, una cosa tras otra, para no olvidar ningún detalle y después miraba la fotografía y susurraba.

—Volveré Akane —Lo decía con un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero ganando convicción añadía—. Cumpliré mi promesa. Tú, espérame.

Lo decía convencido de que en menos de un mes o dos se reencontrarían y volverían a jugar juntos en el dojo sin saber que… nada iba a ser como él esperaba.

.

.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! —La voz, ronca y susurrante, penetró en la conciencia del niño con violencia. Su mente despertó, puede que antes que su cuerpo que se agitó en un espasmo. Quiso abrir los ojos y no fue capaz al primer intento. Entonces sintió que algo le zarandeaba una pierna—. ¡Despierta, niño! ¡Maldita sea!

Ranma parpadeó y la luz le cegó. Soltó un gruñido frotándose los ojos con los puños.

—¡Deja de lloriquear y levántate!

Esta vez, reconoció la voz al instante.

—¿Papá?

Cuando los ojos de Ranma se recuperaron le mostraron una escena de lo más extraña y confusa. Su cerebro seguía adormecido, vio lo que ocurría pero no supo interpretarlo. Su padre, que llevaba semanas desaparecido, había vuelto al parecer y estaba en su cuarto, abriendo y cerrando cajones; sacando ropa y objetos del muchacho. La mayoría lo descartada echándolo al suelo y solo algunas de las prendas eran metidas a la fuerza en un petate.

Ranma echó un vistazo a su ventana y se dio cuenta de que fuera seguía siendo de noche.

—¿Qué… pasa? —preguntó.

Su padre, que se movía de un modo errático y nervioso, siguió con su tarea sin levantar la vista. Le arrojó un par de prendas por encima del hombro.

—Vístete —Le ordenó sin más.

—¿Qué? Es de noche…

—Hoy empieza tu entrenamiento, Ranma —Le comunicó a bocajarro. El niño se espabiló del todo ante esa palabra—. No me decepciones.

¿Entrenamiento? Pero, ¿no iba a ir a entrenarse en el dojo Tendo como le dijo su madre?

—Pero, mamá me dijo que…

—No hables. Vístete —Le ordenó de nuevo—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¿Al dojo Tendo?

Esa inocente pregunta hizo que Genma se detuviera en seco. Se irguió cuan alto era y se volvió hacia el niño que seguía entre las sabanas mirándole sin entender. El rostro de su padre le pareció de pronto más sombrío y viejo que nunca, como si hiciera años (y no semanas) que no le veía.

—¿Al dojo? —repitió Genma. Se colocó mejor las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y apretó los labios—. ¿Eso te ha dicho tu madre? ¿Qué dejaría que el bueno de Soun se encargara de tu entrenamiento? —De algún modo, Ranma supo que no debía contestar a esa pregunta—. No, Ranma, no vamos al dojo. ¡Seré yo quien te entrene porque para eso soy tu padre!

—Pero… ¿y a dónde vamos?

—Lejos —contestó el hombre, terminando de armar la mochila.

—¿Lejos? —repitió Ranma, temeroso—. ¿Y mamá?

—No hay lugar para mujeres en un viaje de entrenamiento, Ranma —Genma se echó la mochila a su espalda y le miró con seriedad—. Nos iremos solos y estaremos fuera mucho tiempo. El que sea necesario para convertirte en el mejor artista marcial de todos, ¿me oyes? Y mientras estemos de viaje no toleraré las quejas, ni los berrinches, ni los llantos… De hoy en adelante, Ranma, dejas de ser un niño para volverte un hombre.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar el miedo que estaba empezando a inundar el pecho del pequeño.

Él siempre había esperado el momento en que su padre decidiera iniciarle en el arte, pero aquello de lo que le hablaba no se parecía a sus fantasías. ¿Por qué tenían que irse tan lejos de su madre? ¿Por qué de ese modo tan extraño, en plena noche? Su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Apartó las sabanas y bajando de la cama se puso de pie.

—Primero quiero hablar con mamá…

Pero su padre extendió un brazo para impedirle el paso.

—Tu madre no tiene nada que ver con esto, Ranma. Es mejor que dejes ya de pensar en ella.

—¡Pero, tengo que despedirme!

—¡No te despedirás de ella! —Genma se cruzó de brazos—. Ese será el castigo de tu madre.

—¿Qué? Pero si mamá no…

—Si no quieres vestirte te llevaré en pijama, Ranma. Y descalzo. Será una buena manera de empezar con el entrenamiento —Soltó su padre—. Es tu última oportunidad para obedecer, Ranma.

. Y acostúmbrate, porque a partir de ahora deberás obedecerme en todo.

El niño, sin embargo, plantó los pies en el suelo y se cruzó también de brazos endureciendo su expresión. No pensaba que su padre dijera en serio que le sacaría a la calle en pijama y descalzo, ¡era absurdo! Así que, tozudo, aguantó la mirada a su padre y se quedó estático.

La expresión de Genma se crispó pero fue sustituida por una furibunda sonrisa que resultó aún más aterradora.

—Muy bien. Que así sea —De improviso, cayó sobre el niño y le atrapó por los costados. Ranma chilló y se revolvió, no consiguió esquivar las manos que le agarraron con fuerza, pero cogió la manta de la cama y la lanzó contra la cara de su padre que se puso a lanzar improperios—. ¡Niño consentido y mimado! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

—¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir contigo!

—¡Lo que tú quieras no importa!

—¡Quiero a mamá! ¡Mamá!

—¡Silencio! ¡Compórtate como un hombre!

Ranma se vio arrastrado sin remedio. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para soltarse del agarre y por más que pataleó y lanzó puñetazos al aire no logró ni desequilibrar a la bestia de su padre.

En un último movimiento desesperado Ranma logró alcanzar la fotografía que había caído al suelo al tirar también la almohada. Se la guardó entre el pijama justo antes de que su padre lo levantara de golpe, lo inmovilizara y lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación.

Ranma intentó luchar más, aunque prácticamente no podía moverse; gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando a su madre pero antes de darse cuenta, su padre ya le había sacado de la casa y empezaba a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la calle. Ranma se resignó, confuso. Su madre no se despertó. No pudo evitarlo.

Para cuando estuvieron en la calle, la noche les recibió con una ráfaga de aire helado y seco que dolió como una bofetada en el tierno rostro del niño el cual, a esas alturas, ya estaba anegado de lágrimas pero su padre, demasiado preocupado por escapar sin ser descubierto, ni siquiera lo notó.

O al menos, fingió que no lo había hecho.

.

—Fin de la Primera Parte—

.

..

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Y qué os ha parecido el final? ¡A ver! Como habréis leído ahí arriba pone: "Fin de la primera parte", lo que significa que esta historia no ha terminado ;-) El siguiente relato del reto será la segunda parte, donde habrá un salto en el tiempo de 10 años y podremos ver qué ha sido de los personajes.**

**Espero que esta primera parte os haya gustado a todos y me escribáis con vuestras teorías de lo que pasará en la siguiente ^^**

**Por ahora, no me canso de agradeceros vuestro apoyo a todos y a todas. A los que leéis, los que le dais a seguir, a favorito y a los que os animáis a dejar una hermosa review ^^ En este relato, en el anterior o en cualquiera de los que he escrito. Porque cada palabra de apoyo significa mucho y es, en muchas ocasiones, la principal razón de que siga escribiendo.**

**Así que voy a dar las gracias a: **Ranma84, BTaisho, Kaysachan, Felicius, Nikita Shinoda, Kariiim, Llek BM, Mkcntkami, Nancyriny, Tear Hidden, Lucitachan, Ximexxin, Arialice, Akanita87, Heather Ran, FlynnChan, Hatsuhana, Andre Palomo, Saotomedgo, Saritanimelove, Nao Saotome Malfoy.

**De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo. ¡Besotes y abrazos para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
